Thief King Bakura meets the Curse Wolf
by ShadowLuna
Summary: Being one of the cursed ones is a hard life. People want to kill you or/and control you. Luna has known nothing but this life. Will she live like this forever or can someone make her see there is a better life? Thief BakuraXOC. Warning its rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Memo:** I do not own YuGiOh or Bakura. I own this plot and the OC's

Please also note that Bakura isnt in this chapter. I promise he will be in the next one. This chapter is just about came to be who she is.  
Also please rate and feel free to PM me if you like it and/or if you have ideas.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Sappho was only 10 when her life first changed forever.

Sappho came from the isle of Crete; she was fair skinned, and had very light blonde hair. She was a worshipper of Nature and followed a wolf deity. Her mother taught her the magic of the wolf and all the magic she herself had learnt from her mother before her. In her family the mothers would always pass down the spells and prays of their gods.

When Sappho was 10, her village was ransacked. The men were killed and so were most of the women. The rest however were taken, as spoils of the fight. Sappho among them.  
Her mother tried to protect her but the soldiers killed her because she was chanting spells at them. They kept Sappho cause of her unusually looks. They would get a high price from her.

Sappho never said a word to her captors. They took her as dumb and sold her to rich house in Cairo.  
There she stayed for 5 years. The whole time she never said a word. Only drawing wolves and remembering the things her mother had taught her.

The family she was sold to started to have bad luck in their house. They blamed the girl and her strange ways. They went to a priest for help. They wanted to kill her so the bad luck would stop. However, the Priest felt something from the girl and said it would be a very bad idea that the girl was in the favour of the dark god Set. Moreover, that killing her would make him angry. Instead of killing her, they should offer her to the priesthood of Set. They would know of the best way to deal with the girl.

Therefore, that is what the family did.  
One night they woke the girl up and put her on a donkey along with some offerings. They took her to the temple of Set, which was in Upper Egypt, a very long trip. Once at the temple they gave the girl over along with the gold, sliver, grain and woods they had brought for the temple. The priests thanked them and told the family that the great god Set is grateful for bringing him a powerful witch and that the bad luck would now leave them.

The priests were going to sacrifice the Sappho to Set. Thinking that he had brought her here to be sacrificed.  
That was until the girl saw the great statue of Set. Her eye went wide. For here was her god. It looked so much like the great wolf deity that she loved so much. She turned to the priests and spoke for the first time since coming to Egypt.  
They were stunned; for they were told that the girl was dumb and could not talk. However, upon seeing Set she talked but not only that she was speaking in the old language of the Set priesthood. None outside of the temple knew this old language.

The priests took her to see the high priest. He was amazed at this girl. He took her under his wing and taught her to be a high priestess. Like Sappho mother had done, this Priest taught her in the way of magic and spells. Some she already knew, but most she did not.

The high priest asked her one day how she knew of this magic and how did she know of the old language. She loved the old priest so she told him of her home, of her mother's teachings. Of her wolf god.

Sappho lived happily for a few years. She felt like she had found her place in the world again.  
Then the world started to change. Egypt had a new Pharaoh. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen.  
Akhenamkhanen's dream was to make seven millennium items. These items would be used to make a realm called the Shadow Realm, where sorcerers' would fight wars with real monsters.  
Akhenamkhanen travelled to the temple of Set to learn how these items were to be made.  
When the priests refused to help him for it was to dangerous. The Pharaoh got angry; he told the solders killed the priests.

When they found Sappho, she was praying in front of the main statue of Set. They dragged her out into the courtyard and raped her. They left her for dead lying there.  
The temple was destroyed and the sun would soon kill her. She slowly made her way to the closes town. Sappho never stopped praying to Set for his help. She would give him anything, just let her live.

Sappho passed out not far from the town, a young man found her.  
When Sappho awoke, she was laying in a bed and water next to her. The young man who had saved her life was watching over her.

Over time Sappho and the young man, Jahi, fell in love. After a few months of living with him Sappho realised she was pregnant.  
She told Jahi what had happen and why he found her. Jahi loved Sappho so much that he made her his wife and they moved to a tiny village near Thebes where no one knew them and would think they had to be married for some time.

7 months passed and Sappho went into labour. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who looked just like her mother, only her hair was black.  
When the girl opened her eyes and looked at her mother for the first time Sappho froze. The eyes looking up at her were not the eyes of a human; they were the dark blue eyes of a wolf. Jahi grew afraid and wanted to kill the child, for it was a demon. Sappho would not let him, for this was a sign from Set, this is what he wanted. This baby girl was his.  
Sappho called her little girl Luna, a name from her homeland. It meant moon she told her husband.  
In her homeland, wolves loved the moon and would sing to it every night.  
Jahi loved his wife and believed her. To keep the girl hidden, they moved again.  
This time to the edge of a small oasis where they could live alone.  
As Luna grew, Sappho taught her the same things she had learnt as a girl.

When Luna was 5 thieves happened about the family. They killed Sappho and Jahi and stole everything they had. When they found Luna, no one would go near her for they were all sacred of the girl cause of her eyes. The leader came over and when he saw Luna, he wanted her. To have a demon girl working for him would make him very powerful.  
Therefore, he took Luna and trained her to become a thief.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
Please Rate and review.  
Message me if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memo:** I do not own YuGiOh or Bakura. I own this plot and the OC's

Also please rate and feel free to PM me if you like it and/or if you have ideas.

* * *

In the busy city of Thebes, a stranger was making his way through the streets to the local bar. He was feeling very happy with himself. He was about to become very rich.

On his way to Thebes he meant a travelling merchant and he travelled with him for a while. When they parted ways the merchant gave the man a Ruby, it almost seemed like the merchant was begging him to take it.

First thing in the morning, the lucky man was going to take the gem into the marketplace to sell it, but right now, he wanted to get very drunk and have some fun.

A shadowy figure followed the lucky man through the streets. It followed him as far as the bar and then it waited in the ally across the street for the man to come out.

After a few hours, the lucky man came out very drunk and tipping up over anything he could find on the road. He leaned against a wall to wait for things to stop spinning. A soft sweet sound drifted out from the alley next to him. He thought he was dreaming. The more he listened the more he could make out words. A woman was singing a soft lovely tune. He could not understand the language but it was definitely singing. He wandered into the alley to find the woman when he could smell a lovely aroma. The sweet scent of Melons, his favourite. He got to the end of the alley when he saw her. She was a girl, one from his dreams. He made his way to her and touched her cheek to make sure she was real. His fingers touched her soft cheek and he sighed happily. He looked at her smiling face and fell in love. Reaching into his pocket. He drew out the Ruby and held it out to his dream girl.

Everything suddenly disappeared and he felt a burning hot pain in his chest. Before him stood a robed figure, he looked down and saw a dagger deep in his heart. He fell on the spot, dead.

The shadow bent down and picked up the Ruby. It looked deep into the gem and the gem started to glow. The Thief flashed a grin which showed it had what looked like fangs and put the stone safely away on the inside its robe, then turned to the now dead man. It looked at the man's neck and watched a burn appear. It looked like a face of a wolf was burned into the man's skin.

The Thief made its way through the darker streets of Thebes. It had to find somewhere to stay until the morning, and then it could buy the supplies it needed to get back to its hideout. One place would be somewhat safe for its kind.

For a wanted person the best place to go to was called "The Den." A place only known by those who needed it.

On the outside "The Den" looked like a very run down abandoned Inn.

The thief pounded on the door. It opened a few inches and two shifty eyes peered out. The Thief held out a seal, the door opened up fully to reveal a little balding man. He moved aside to let the Thief in. The Thief headed up the stairs and entered into the bar. It ordered a drink and some bread and sat down in one of the many dark corners of the place.

"The Den" and those like it were safe places for the Thief and those of its kind. You could sit there, never see ones face and would never draw attention to yourself.

The Thief sat in the corner watching and listening to the others brag. One man was telling the a very drunk man next to him that he just broke out of a jail and made off with the Captain of the Guards prized dagger.

As the night wore on and people were getting more drunk, the stories grew more unbelievable. Then the myths started. Some of the men swore to the gods that they had seen unbelievable things. One man said that he had found an oasis and as he drank from its waters, a young woman came up to him and slept with him. Then she showed him which way he should go to reach a safe town. Some of the other men laughed, others asked where this oasis was so they could go see this woman too.

"I have seen the Demon Thief." Said an old thief.

The Robed Thief in the corner started paying a bit more attention now.

The men around the old man grew quite.

"What are you talking about old man?" Said one of the younger men. "No one has ever really seen him."

"I have." Answered the old man.

"Go on then old timer. Let's hear it."

Everyone leaned in a little closer to listen.

"I was in Giza at the time. My horse was going nuts in the stable so I went to check on her. That is when I saw it. It had great golden wolf eyes, just like the legends say. It even had fangs." The old man took a swig of some of his beer and then continued.

"It was standing in one of the corners of the stable growling at me. As it walked towards me, it started to get bigger. I noticed it was changing into a man. I didn't have my sword with me so I ran back inside the Inn to get it. When I got back the demon was gone."

The other men started to laugh and some patted the old man on his back. One gave him another drink.

The Thief sighed and stopped listening, and then someone caught the thief's eye. A young man sitting away from the group but listening closely. The young man had white hair, wearing a red robe with its hood down, on his right cheek he had a scar that looked like the shape of a T but with an extra line.

The thief wondered where he had seen his face before. A name entered the thief's mind. "Bakura" but no this could not be _the_ Bakura. The Thief King.

The young man looked at the thief then looked back at the group telling stories. It seemed that he too liked to listen in on others.

Once everyone, well almost everyone was so drunk they could not walk on their own some whores came in and started to make their rounds around the drinkers. Most disappeared off with some men but a few didn't have customers. One with short brown hair and too much make-up approached Bakura and started hitting on him. He started to get annoyed with her, but she was not about to let him go. In the end, Bakura had to threaten the whore. Only then did she give up. That's when she spotted the hooded thief. She made her way over slowly over and was about to sit down when the thief raised a hand. She stopped and went over to the bar and seemed to forget what she was about to ask the thief.

Bakura watched as the whore he just sent away go up to the thief, he watched in surprised as the whore left him without saying a word. He would have to learn that trick some day.

In one swift movement, the hooded theft crossed the room and stood next to a boarded up window not far from Bakura. It looked through one of the cracks and then left the room in a hurry ending up to the roof.

Bakura grew suspicious, he to got up and looked out the window. City Guard were circling the building, they were about to enter by the look of them too.

Bakura got up and ran after the Thief.

He meets up with the Thief on the stairs.

"Do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"Escape by roof top." replied the Thief.

Bakura looked at the thief surprised, the thief sounded like a young boy, he had a soft voice, Bakura would go even so far as to sound he sounded like a girl.

Once on the roof they went over to the edge and looked down. The guards were trying to break down the door now.

Bakura pointed a crossed the roof tops.  
"We can get away further along the roofs if we go that way."  
The young thief looked over the way he pointed, the first jump was a big one, do able, but not with the robe on. It was too heavy.  
Signing the Thief took it off.  
Moonlight revealed who the thief really was.

Bakura couldn't help but stare as he saw a young girl about his own age, with long black hair and very pale skin stand before him. She was quiet pretty standing there in the moonlight with her black pants and black Singlet top.

She removed the ruby from her robe without Bakura seeing it and put in safely inside her shirt, then turned to face him.  
She looked straight at him with eyes that would normal make a man run, blue wolf like eyes.

"Demon Thief…" whispered Bakura.

* * *

Please review. Also feel free to message me if you wish

Thank you for read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalmer: I DO NOT OWN YUIGOH OR BAKURA.**

_Sorry this one has taken me so long to do, I had been very busy with work at the moment, and also trying to kept my flat tidy. Living with 2 boys is so hard when it comes to keeping things clean. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or messaged me. Without you guys I think I would have given up. So thank you._

* * *

**~The Demon Thief~**

The Demon Thief just stared at Bakura and in a mocking voice gasped and whispered.

"Thief King Bakura."

Bakura was taken back for a second; it had been a long time since someone mocked him.

"I was just surprised to see you were a girl."

"Sure. Now can we go?"

With that, the Demon Thief jumped the gap between the buildings.

Bakura grunted and followed.

__

Who does she think she is mocking me like that?

They cleared a few buildings before they looked for a way down.

Once on the ground they slipped into the shadows.

"We need to get out of town." Whispered Bakura so no one would hear them.

"The guards will have all of the main gates guarded by now. We will have to use one of the thieves entrances."

She looked at him, her strange eyes glowed with the little light that was around.

"But which one?"

They both went quiet has they thought. Then the Demon spoke.

"How about the underground tunnel?"

"Perfect. It's to small to guard and it will get us right out of Thebes. The only problem is getting there with all the guards around now."

The demon grinned, flashing her fang like teeth.

"Leave that to me.'

She sniffed at the air and then took off down an ally way.

Bakura couldn't help watch her has they made their way through the streets. She would sniff at the air every now and then. She moved with a grace that would put any dancer to shame. However, at the same time she looked like she was about to kill something. The way she glided in and out of the shadows seem to be a second nature to her.

It seemed like a few minutes since they started but the sky told them differently. They had an hour before the sunrise. They had been on the ground for over an hour.

Bakura broke the silence when they were nearly at their target.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But sure."

She looked a little confused at him, very few people ever really wanted to talk to her. Normally they just stayed quiet and pretended she didn't exist until they could get away.

"Why are you sniffing the air all the time? Its like you are trying to smell the guards."

She just laughed.

"That would be because I am. Sight, smell, speed and agility of a _wolf_."

She said the word wolf in a whisper as though it would scare him.

"Must be helpful for being a thief."

She looked at him a little more carefully. There wasn't any tone of mockery in his voice. She couldn't even smell fear from him.

"… I guess it is if you like at it like that."

Bakura was about to ask something else when the girl stopped him. He looked around and saw that they were at the mouth of the alleyway they needed to go down.

The alley was just wide enough for two people to walk down side by side. It went straight to the city's outer wall and then took a sharp right and went along the side of the wall. At the very end there was a trapped door that lend to a underground tunnel that went under the outer wall.

The girl sniffed at the air again and a quiet growl escaped her lips.

"It's guarded."

"Just the one?"

Bakura draw his sword.

"Yes. Leave this to me. There are others close by, close enough to hear if there was a fight.

Bakura lowered his sword and just looked at her getting a little mad.

"Then how do we get passed him? The alley is too small to sneak pass.'

"You'll see. Now once he sees me and lowers his sword make your way around him. Be very careful not to bump him or he will know you are there."

"Won't he just see me?"

"Nope. As all as you do not bump him. Trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are or even your real name, why would I trust you?"

"Then trust that I don't want to get caught."

Bakura thought for a moment and then agreed.

They made their way down the alley slowly until they got to the sharp bend. They rounded the corner and walked towards the guard.

"Halt who goes there?"

The guard raised his sword as the two approached.

Bakura draw his sword and prepared to fight. The girl held up her hand and whispered.

"Stay still. Wait."

She took a few more steps forward. The guard was about to yell out for help when he caught sight of the girls eyes. Instantly he heard a soft lovely chanting voice.

Bakura watched in amazement. As soon as the guard made eye contact, he looked like he was in a trance. The guard lowered his sword and got a stupid silly smile on his face. Slowly the guard walked towards them, looking half-asleep.

The girl kept chanting and looked straight at the guard, she looked like stone she didn't move, and even her breathing had slowed down, only her lips moved with the slow chant.

Bakura took his chance and slipped passed the guard taking care not to touch him in anyway. Once he got to the trap door, he looked back at the girl and met her eyes.

Suddenly he felt happy and calm. He felt warm, he looked around him and saw he was in his old village, he could smell the delicious smell of baking bread.

He shook his head and his vision came back. He looked back at the girl this time not looking at her eyes.

The guard was 3 steps away from her now, he was holding his arms out and looked like he was about to embrace her.

The plan was perfect. As soon as she was in his arms, she could drop the spell and kill him before he had time to react.

However, Fate had another idea.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Oh my what does fate what with these two? You will just have to stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Please remember to review and/or message me._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I have been having writers block. I know how I want to story to go I am just having trouble putting it into words. I have been trying to find an artist to draw Luna, to see if I could get some sort of muse from it but no luck. So please please please forgive me.

Please rate and favourite. You can also message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with YuGiOh. I do own Luna and the other OC's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Chapter 4: The path of Fate. ~*~

Bakura watched the girl entranced the guard. Just then, another guard came around the corner. The girl span around in surprise, losing the eye contact she had with the first guard, which broke the spell.

The guard snapped out of his trance. Shaking his head his vision came back, he raised his sword and lunged at the girl.

She sided stepped out of the way just in time, but the ally is just too small for her to get out of the way completely. The blade left a clean slice along her stomach.

She did not have time to worry about it; her biggest problem was the other guard coming at her from her other side.

She was trapped, with her back against the wall and two guards at each of her sides, one of them lunging at her.

She rolled against the wall away from him but towards the other guard, the one she put a spell on. Has she rolled towards him, he made a swing to take off her head. She ducked fast and fell to the ground. The new guard bought his sword down upon her.

Bakura watched the whole thing happen in slow motion, it was like a deadly dance between three people. Two against one. The guards weren't giving her a chance to attack in anyway. Then he saw the girl fall, that one mistake was about to cost her, her life.

The girl watched as the blade came down on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the burning feeling that would come with the tearing of flesh from being stabbed.

Instead, she just hears steel against steel. She opened her eyes and saw Bakura standing over her.

He had parried the blow, but only just.

As girl got up from the ground, she kicked the legs out from under the guard that Bakura was fighting.

She jumped on the guard she just tripped and grabbed his face in her hands. Quickly she twisted his head and broke his neck. She heard twanging of steel again. Bakura was fighting the last guard.

She grabbed the sword from the dead man. Quickly she stabbed the guard in his side. He looked down at the blade and back the up at the girl. He pushed her away falling to his knees.

Bakura raised his sword to land the finishing blow.

The guard however had a small dagger and he threw it at Bakura. The girl grabbed Bakura and pulled him aside. The dagger went deep into Bakura's shoulder. Bakura fell against the girl covering her in his blood.

The girl steadied him against the wall and looked at the guard who threw the dagger ready to finish him. However, no need, he was dead.

Turning back to Bakura she saw that the dagger had gone all the way up to its hilt.

She had two choices now.

One: keep the dagger in until they could clean it and fix up the hole.

Or two: Take it out now and deal with the wound later.

There was a trouble with both. If she took it out he could die from blood lost. If it stayed in it could do more damage and then kill him when removed.

Bakura however made the choice for her. He reached up and grabbed the dagger.

"Wait… Do you know what could happen if you take it out?"

Bakura nodded "Yes. And I know what will happen if I don't."

The girl took off Bakura's red robe and held it ready. He gripped the dagger tighter and pulled it slowly out of his shoulder.

The girl watched. She knew all to well the pain he felt. Blades always felt like they burnt, but not with heat. As soon as the dagger was free she quickly pressed the robe to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Bakura didn't like having the girl so close to him. He didn't even know her and here they were fighting soldiers together. She was half leaning against him holding his rob to his wound, he could smell her. She smelt like vanilla. He shock his head, this had to be a spell. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away hard.

The girl just looked at him, confused. She was just trying to help.

"I need to finish so the wound doesn't bleed out."

"It's fine."

"No. It is not. For Ra's sake trust me."

Bakura's anger started to boil. Why didn't this damn girl just listen? Moreover, why the hell was he still able to smell her? Didn't the spell brake with lost of eye contact? But he wasn't looking into her eyes before. Those big blue wolf like eyes. They seem to sing to him, making him look at them. Bakura shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand making it look like they hurt. What the hell was he thinking... Why was he thinking like that? He didn't like this. He would have to watch her closely cause this all felt like some sort of spell. He never felt like this to any woman. Not even the ones he bedded. They were all just distractions and things for pleasure.

The girl just sighed and stood up. She looked up at the sky, the sun was just about to rise, and they needed to be out of here soon. Slowly she looked back down at him. She had to get him moving someway. Just she didn't know how to do that with him trusting her.

_That's it, Trust._ She thought to herself.

"Luna… My name is Luna."

She knelt back down, ripped a long strip off his robe, and then tired it around his shoulder tight.

"You said before you couldn't trust without my name."

She couldn't help it but tire up the wound a bit tighter then it needed to be and she heard him wince.

Luna stood up quickly.

"Alright, ready?"

Bakura stood up slowly, keeping to the wall. They started to head for the tunnel.

Luna watched Bakura. He wasn't going to get anywhere fast. The wound was still bleeding and soon blood lost was going to affect him and then kill him.

Turning back at him she smiled.

"Go through the tunnel and head for the main gate. I will meet you before you get there."

"Where are you going?"

"Surpise."

With that, she ran off back down the alleyway and back into the city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am not 100% sure when I will update, life is getting busy.

Please rate and comment.

Thanks

Luna


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Yugioh or Bakura.

I do own Luna.

Oh and by the way. "I'm Back" ^_^

* * *

**Is she a Demon?**

Bakura made his way down the dark tunnel. His shoulder throbbed with pain. Once he gets out he was leaving, he should wait for Luna but he didn't want to be near her any more. There was something about her that made his head swim. Most likely her magic. But why would she use that on him? Not that it mattered now.

He comes to a dead end and looks up. The is a little trap door. Opening it finds him just outside the city walls.  
The sun was out in force and bearing out on him. This was going to be a long walk to his hideout. Looking up at the sky he judges which way is east and starts walking.  
After a few hours his shoulder and the heat become to much for him and he sinks to his knees.  
No water, no shade he was going to die and its all cause of that stupid demon. He could have just left and he would have been fine. But no he had to help her cause she used her fucked up magic on him.  
The world goes dark as he falls onto his side into the sand.

Luna left Bakura and headed off to the Bazaar, the merchants were coming out trying to sell their wares. Luna found the man she was after. He was selling off some horses. She pulled out a bag from out of her pants pocket and handed to the man brushing his hand with her fingers slightly. He gave her a bright smile and handed her the reins of the two best looking horse. She left him counting some stones like they were gold.  
Luna smiled to herself stole a robe off the side on the stable and headed off toward the main gate.

There were guards all around the gate checking anyone that was on there own. She noticed a few families go through and not checked at all.  
She looked at the horses and thought it would look odd if one girl took through two horse.  
She turned to find another way out of the city when she noticed a old man, he was buying some last minute supples, water skins mainly. She made her way over to the stall came up behind him, whispering softly into his ear. He turned around slowly and took her hand.  
"There you are granddaughter" he said patting her hand.  
Luna kept quite and smiled sweetly.  
The water seller put two skins onto the old mans horse. Luna asks if he could please put another one onto one of the other horses. With a nod the man does and takes a few extra coins for the water from the old man. While he is loading the horses Luna steals the coins back out of the bowl just behind the stall. She slips them into the old mans picket.  
Never letting go of his hand so the magic could keep him thinking she was his granddaughter, she lead him to the horses.  
Together they walked out of the main gates looking like a little family unit. Young girl with her grandfather lending their three horse. One for supples and the others to ride.  
Luna gathered her magic to her just encase, watching the guards as they stopped a young man and went through his bags. They didn't even look twice at the two of them.

Once out side and heading away from the gates, away from the eyes of the guards. Luna let go of the mans hand. He looked at her a little confused.  
"Thank you for your help" She said sweetly handing him a gold coin.  
"Its ok my dear…. But what did I do?"  
Laughing softly Luna got onto her horse and held onto the reins of the other, riding off to meet Bakura.

_He should be here somewhere._ She thought.  
He was no where to been seen. She wasn't gone that long. The shape he was in he shouldn't have just gotten out far.  
Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. She picks up his scent. All different smells come to her, sand, stone, city, and there it was blood. Opening her eyes she steers the horse to the east and takes off.

She was right he didn't yet to far. She leap off the horse before he had finished moving grabbing the water skin and running to him saying his name.  
He didn't move, not even a twitch.  
She rolled him onto his back and moved his hair off of his face. His wound had started to bleed through the makeshift bandage she put on it, but only a little bit of blood was mixed into the sand.  
Good. That's a good sign. It means he hasn't been here long. She thought to herself.  
Tearing a strip off bottom of top her top, leaving her midriff bear, she soaked it in water and wet his face with it.  
"Come on Thief King. Wake up. Don't make me feed you this water the hard way." she mumbled to herself.  
She didn't think she could help him if it got that far. She didn't know him at all. How could she kiss him even if it was to force water into his mouth. Come to think of it, why was she helping him now? She could have just left when she got the horses.  
Was it cause he was the only person who looked at him and didn't look scared? Scared this was Bakura, stories all said that he didn't know to be scared. No he looked at her and didn't show that he saw a demon.

She wet the rag again and started to dribble water into his mouth. Bakura's eyes opened and he licked his lips. Straight away Luna had the water skin to his lips.  
Taking deep gulps of water Bakura sat up.  
He thought he heard her calling him. But why? Why did she come find him?  
"Thought you would have left" he said looking straight at her. Taking care not to look into her eyes so she couldn't use magic on him.  
Luna noticed he couldn't look her in the eyes. _Nope I was wrong he does see a demon._  
She noticed that he also hadn't let go of the water.  
Handing over the cork she answered him.  
"Guess I felt like I owned you after you helped me in the alleyway."  
She left him in the sand and got back onto her horse. Bakura slowly stood up and walked over to the other horse she brought with her and swang up into the saddle.  
He could feel her eyes watching him, he thought again of leaving. But there wasn't enough water to get him to his hideout, and he didn't feel like going back to the city.  
Almost like Luna could read his mind she spoke what he had been thinking "I am guessing since you haven't tried to kill me and rode off into the sun set yet that you cant get to a safe place before that water runs out."  
"Something like that." Was all he answered with.  
"Shit." Luna looked at the sun and then out over the sands to the north east thinking to herself _He is going to kill me if he knows what I am going to do._ To Bakura all she said was "Look I know a place where you can rest and get some supples. But you have be gone first thing in the morning." _Hopefully he is still out raiding villages and wont know._ She finished to herself.  
Knowing he couldn't get anywhere on his own Bakura nods and turns his horse to follow Luna's.

* * *

Sorry that's all folks. For now anyway. Does anyone know who _**HE **_is that Luna kept thinking about?

Thanks for reading and staying with me this far.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like say sorry for the last chapter. It was so short and nothing really happened. Sorry.

Hopefully this one is better. I have made a new OC. I would like to know what you all think of him. Please let me know.

* * *

**Chance to Live**

The two of them rode in silence for a few hours. Each trapped in their own thoughts.

Luna was trying to think how she was going to hide Bakura from her master once they reached their destination.

Bakura on the other hand was thinking of Luna. Was she still working her magic on him? Was that why he couldn't get her out of his mind? Only two things were always of his mind, that was revenge and treasure.

That was it though wasn't it. He wanted her like treasure.

Thinking harder he saw himself beating his enemies with her under his control. The Demon Thief, user of magic. Even the Pharaoh Atem would fall.

A grin flashed across his lips. All he needed was a way to control her.

If he left her in the morning, like she wanted him too, who knows if he would find her again. He had to keep her in sight.

He urged his horse a little faster until he was next to Luna handing her the water skin.

Giving him a looked of confinement she took the skin. Small acts of kindness was not something the likes of her kind normally got. Taking a long drink she hands the skin back mumbling her thanks.

Another hour and a small abandon, very old, temple came into view.

Dismounting her horse Luna leads it through the courtyard towards the left side wall of the temple. The entranceway had fallen in on itself leaving no way in.

"Well this is a fine place." Bakura tells Luna as he looks around.

Luna rolls her eyes and taps on of the stabs that make up the wall.

The stone block swings open slowing with a clicking noise, obviously the sound of some sort of machinery.

Inside was a large stable with windows set high into 3 of the walls, none being in the wall they just came through.

The windows alone let in enough light to see around. There were 2 long rows of stalls for a lot of horses. Each row had 5 stalls easely fitting 2 horses in each stall.

At the end of the rows was a thick wooden door. Luna took Bakura's reins leading both horses into the stall closest to the door. As she is making sure the horses have fed and water the wooden door starts to open. Panicking Luna grabs Bakura pulling him down onto the stall floor. She covers his mouth and puts her finger to her lips showing him to be quite.

"Luna?" whispers a small voice.

Luna relaxes with a sigh. "Sorry about that." She tells Bakura as she stands.

Looking over at the boy who had appeared she waves. "Hey kiddo."

The boy appeared to be about 6 maybe 7 years old with short silver hair with bangs hanging around his face almost covering his eyes.

Hugging her tight his face buries itself into her abdomen. Luna pats his head. "Is it Musim again?" she asks.

Nodding the boy pulls back a bit and Luna sees a bruise on his left cheek.

Her hands tighten into fists and she growls but stops when she sees Bakura watching them. She also notices that he is in a lot of pain. She must have hurt him more when she pushed him down before.

"Bastet?" She looks down at the boy. "I need you to go keep Musim busy while I get my guest to my room."

Looking at Bakura then back at Luna, Bastet nods and runs back through the door.

When the boy looked at Bakura he noticed the boys eyes for the first time. He had vivid green cat like eyes. Putting his hand to his wounded shoulder and inclined his head towards the door he ask "Is he yours?"

"His name is Bastet. And no he isn't mine. He was left here to die like I was. A gift for the gods." Luna's voice drips with venom at the end of her sentence. She takes a deep breath and turns back to Bakura. "Come on lets go get you fixed up."

She tries to help him but he pushes her away.

"Fine have it your way then." She turns away and lets him follow her through the door.

The door leads to a set of spiral stairs heading down deep into the earth. Every ten steps down were torches place in holders on the wall. Once at the bottom there was a long corridor with 5 doors on each side, torches covered the walls every 2 meters, at the end was a set of twin doors that looked like they would open into a very large room.

Bastet was standing by the twin doors with a smile on his face, someone was banging on the door whining to be let out. Luna gives him a thumbs up and opens the first door on her right.

She lets Bakura in first. "Stay in here. If the priest Musim finds out you're here he will tell my master."

Without waiting for a reply she closes the door behind her, locking it, leaving Bakura alone.

Furious that she a woman would tell him what to do. He bangs a fist on the door. He goes to hit it again when he remembers the fear in Luna's eyes in the stables and her words of her master.

He swears at the door once and turns around taking in what the room had to offer.

It was a good size square room. Hanging from the ceiling was a large lamp that had so many candles in it that it lit up the whole room. The wall with the door he had just come through had a lot of different weapons hanging on hooks. The left wall had small long draws along the side, in the left side back corner was some sort of alter made of wood with symbol's engraved into its surface, sitting on top was a stone mortar and pestle.

The right wall had tall shelves covered in phials small to large, bones of some sort and all different sorts of plants both dried and living in pots. The back wall had two large tapestries with pictures of forest landscapes that Bakura had never seen before, between the tapestries was other door.

In the middle was only 2 comfortable looking chairs and a 3 sitter couch, surrounding a solid heavy looking table.

Bakura walked passed them to the other door. Opening it he finds a smaller room with a bed big enough for 4 people covered in pillows and cushions. At each side was a set of bedside draws with candles on them for light.

He closes the door and turns back to face the first room.

He hears yelling from out in the corridor. Going over to the door he stands to the side, not behind, so when the door opens he wont get hit and if someone glances in they wont see him.

Luna's voice was clear and sharp.

"Hurt him again and I will make you pay Musim."

A thin high pitched weedy mans voice replied.

"You can't touch me. Master Runihura wont allow it."

"Oh I don't need to 'touch' you."

The man let out a painful scream and begged her to stop whatever she was doing. After a minute Luna must have stopped cause the man's screams turned to whimpers.

"Now get out of my sight."

When Bakura could no longer hear the sound of retreating foot steps the door unlocked with a click and opened.

Luna walked through carrying a tray laden with different sorts of cold meats. Bastet right behind her with two bowls, one with dates the other figs. Bastet closed the door behind him and it locked itself.

The boy stared at Bakura showing no fear, he placed the bowls on the table next to the tray that Luna had put down. Sitting down on the couch the boy picks up a date and starts eating.

Luna sits down next to him, eating some meat that looked like pork. Looking at Bakura she nods her head towards a chair.

"Eat. You will need your strength for when we stitch you up."

Bakura took her advise. They ate in silence for while before Bakura broke it.

"Runihura is your master?"

"Yes."

"You know he wants me dead?"

"Yes." Luna doesn't even look at him.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?" Bakura was so filled with rage he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

After a minute or two Luna looks at him.

"If I left you in the dessert you would have died. Here you 'might' die."

"Great. So me dieing went from 100% to 99%."

Bastet started to laugh at Bakura's sarcasm.

"1% chance to live."

Bakura rose to his feet ready to hit the boy. Luna was faster and stood in front of him, growling like the wolf she was.

"Touch him and you lose that 1% chance."

Bakura looked straight into her eyes, they were so close he could feel her breath on his face, the smell of vanilla grew stronger.

He growled back at her. "Don't you dare use your magic on me again."

"Again? I have never used it on you!"

"Don't lie to me! I can smell that you are. You stink of vanilla."

Luna just laughed and relaxed a little. Bakura looked at her confused then looked at Bastet.

"She always smells like that. It's the oils she uses. You don't notice it unless your close to her."

Bakura looked back at Luna. He was standing very close to her. Taking a step back he bumps the chair and falls landing on his bad shoulder. Pain shoots through his arm making his eyes swim. He fights to stay conscious. Luna helps him stand and leads him to her bedroom. She is talking but he cant make out the words cause there is a ringing in his ears. Luna lays him on the bed before he could fall fully unconscious. He looks up at her watching her lips move but no sound but the ringing can he hear. His eyes roll back into his head and he slips into that darkness which comes from being unconscious.

* * *

Me: Well there we go.

Bastet: You were going to let Bakura hit me?

Me: No never. Luna stopped him.

Luna: You owe me kiddo.

Bakura: Stop talking woman and help me.

Me: Ok ok ok keep your pants on.

Luna: I dont mind if he loses them.

Bastet & Me: Luna get your mind out of the gutter.

Please rate and review. Also let me know what you think of Bastet. He doesnt do alot in this chapter but he will have more a part later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I couldn't think of a chapter name for this one. So I'm going to stop naming them. Lol I'm lazy. Anyway Add and/or Review please. Cause when you do it lets me know that there is a reason to update.

Also just to let you know what some of the names mean.

Bastet - Cat  
Runihura - Destroyer  
Musim - Believer

* * *

**RECAP:** _Pain shoots through his arm making his eyes swim. He fights to stay conscious. Luna helps him stand and leads him to her bedroom. She is talking but he cant make out the words cause there is a ringing in his ears. Luna lays him on the bed before he could fall fully unconscious. He looks up at her watching her lips move but no sound but the ringing can he hear. His eyes roll back into his head and he slips into that darkness which comes from being unconscious.  
_

**Chapter 7**

Luna gently places pillows and cushions around Bakura so he cant roll onto his damaged shoulder. Sending Bastet off to get two bowls of hot water she unwraps the makeshift bandage. The wound is caked with old and new blood. She kneels down and sniffs at the wound. She could not smell the sour scent of infection, but there was something wrong with it. Blood has a metallic smell but this was to strong to be just the metal in his blood.

'_Shit shit shit… Part of the blade is still in there.'_

She looks at Bakura's face and gently moves his hair away. She places one hand on his forehead and one on her own. She could feel no difference in temperature, which is good cause it meant he doesn't have a infection. She just kneels there looking at his face thinking of what to do.

"Luna?"

She turns around and sees Bastet just standing there with the water she asked for, she stands up and takes the bowls off of him.

"Thanks Bastet."

The boy watches Luna closely. The way she was looking at Bakura he could tell she cared for him. He had never seen Luna really care for anyone but himself.

When he was left here he was 4 years old. Runihura made Luna look after him and they became like brother and sister.

Luna left the room and started to grab different bits of dried plants off the shelves. She puts them into the mortar that she got off the altar. She heads back into the bedroom and grinds the plants into a fine powder.

"Bastet can you go get some clean rags and bandages please?"

"Sure."

Once the plants were done Luna added a little water to them to make a paste. Bastet had come back. Luna took the stuff off of him and put it near the bowl of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

Soaking one of the rugs Luna kneels back down and starts to clean the wound from all the blood. She glances at Bakura's face now and then to see if she is hurting him but he is still out cold. That wasn't a good sign. The wound takes awhile to clean out. She gently pulls the wound opened hoping to see the blade. But there is nothing which meant it was in deeper.

She gets the paste she made and covers the wound in it and then bandages it back up.

Bastet notices the worried looked on her face.

"What is it?"

"Part of the blade tip in still in there. It wont heal unless I can get it out."

"Cant you get it out now?"

She sadly shakes her head. "I will do more damage to him if I try now. I need him awake so I can tell if I touch any nerves I shouldn't."

Bastet looked at Bakura "That is going to hurt him a lot."

Nodding she agrees with him. "Yes but it wont kill him to wait. Then he can pick if he would like to be awake for it or I am sure I have some plants to knock him back out."

Bastet laughs a little. Luna starts cleaning the rest of Bakura's arm and hand were the blood had run down his whole arm.

"Luna… Why are you helping him?"

Luna looks up at Bastet and sees in his face that there is more to the question. She looks away.

"He saved my life." She looks at Bakura's face. Why did she feel so sad that he was hurt? Was it more that what she was saying?

"Runihura saved your life too. But you hate him."

"Runihura is a asshole. I have paid that debt back ten fold. Plus he didn't save my life, he spared it"

She stands up and faces to boy. Reaching out to him and moving his hair away from his forehead revealing a silver circlet with the eye of anubis in the middle.

"He spared it to make me his slave. And uses you to keep me enslaved to him. I am so sorry Bastet."

She wraps her arms around the boy and holds him tight kissing the top of his head. Bastet nuzzles into her.

"I know. Its not your fault. I also know why you are helping Bakura."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" She pats his head making him purr, he seems more like a cat getting cuddles than a boy.

"You like him."

Luna stops patting his head and stares at Bakura. He looks so peaceful, she sighs softly.

"Even if you were right, which you're not. I cant fall in love little one. I have a promise to you to keep first. Plus why would he want me?"

Bastet hugs her tighter "We will get out." He mutters into her.

"Lets go get some rest kiddo."

They head into the other room and leave Bakura to sleep.

Bakura woke his shoulder stiff and sore. Trying to sit up he grits his teeth in pain.

Luna who was sitting beside him in a chair she had brought in leans forward and helps him.

Bakura notices that she has cleaned up and changed her clothes. That could mean he had been out for a while.

"Here drink this." She gave him a bottle of wine.

"How long was I out for?"

"Half the day. Now I have news for you. Good or bad first?"

Bakura leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes.

"Mmm… Bad."

"Part of the blade is still in your arm. It is in to deep for me to get out without you being awake. Unless you don't mind me damaging you more."

"Sounds like fun. What's the good news? You can use magic on me and I wont feel a thing?"

Even thou it was sarcasm it wasn't said to hurt her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry no. That kind of magic only works on the weak minded. And I am sure the great 'Thief King' is to strong for that." She leans against the wall.

"No the good news is that my master isn't back yet. I can get that metal out of you before he gets back. But I'm not to sure if you will be healed enough to ride out of here."

"Leave the healing to me and just get that thing out of me."

"Okay. I will be back with everything I need." She nods at the bottle of wine she left on the table next to the bed "Try get drunk it will help with the pain."

A few minutes later Luna was back holding a small box which held some thread, a needle, a pair of long slim tweezers, a sharp little blade, a phial of clear liquid and some long bandages. In her other hand is a bowl of clean water.

Having drunk most of the bottle of wine in one go Bakura was feeling very warm and things were getting fuzzy. He laid down flat on the bed and watched Luna setting everything down on the floor. He looks up and down her body noticing how beautiful she was. Her body looked firm but she still had her womanly curves. He wanted to touch her so he started to left his arm. He was too drunk and forgot that the arm he was moving was his damaged one and pain shot through him making his head clear a little. He grunted in pain. Luna looked down at him cause of the sound.

"You ok?"

Bakura just nodded. Luna noticed that his eyes looked glazed so she figured he was drunk. Carefully she moved him to the edge of the bed his arm over the side resting on the table to keep it up.

She sit on the edge of the bed next to him and started to clean the wound again, washing away all the paste she had put on it hours ago. Once it was clean she picks up the tweezers. She faces him and looks into his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Lets get this over with."

Luna takes a deep breath and slowing and carefully inserts the tweezers into the flesh of his shoulder.

Guided by Bakura's grunts and groans from pain she finds the broken blade easily. Making sure she had a firm grip on the piece of metal, she slowly with drew out the tweezers. Bakura cursed and swore. Once the metal was out the wound started to bleed again. Quickly she wiped away the blood and held the rag there to stop the bleeding. Reaching down to the floor she pick up the phial she had brought in with her. She gave Bakura a quick look.

"I'm sorry." She said giving him no time to stop her she poured the liquid over the cut. It burnt like liquid fire. Bakura pushed himself down deep into the bed screaming curses at her. She just watched the stuff start to bubble then using a clean rag she wiped the foaming stuff away. Leaning down she sniffed at his shoulder.

Bakura looked at her confused, his arm hurt like hell but it wasn't burning anymore.

Luna blushed as he looked at her. "Checking for infection. The fun stuff I just put on should stop it from getting infected too."

Gritting through his teeth he told her were she could stick her fun stuff. Luna patted his chest.

"I need to stitch the wound close. But we can wait if you want."

"Just do it now wolf."

Picking up the thread and needle she tries to sew him up. The flesh around the wound is very tender, Bakura keeps twitching and moving his arm every time she pulls the thread tight. Getting impatient with him she stands up and moves his arm to his side. She sits on top of him, on his stomach she imprisons his arm between his body and her leg. She leans down on him using her body weight to hold him still. Bakura moves his good arm to push her off of him but she starts sewing his wound together. His free hand clamps on to her tight from the pain. Luna hisses as his nails dig into her side, at least he was keeping still now and making her job easier. She ties off each stitch so if one brakes the rest will stay in. She reach down to the floor and picked up the small blade she had brought in to clean up each of the stitches of loose thread, then she washed the wound again. She wiped her forehead and looked down at him "Done, pain over."

Bakura's head was to the side, his hair hiding his face from view. Gently she moved his hair away. His eyes were closed and he had passed out from the pain.

She gently tired to move his hand off of her side that he was gripping onto. He moaned and gripped tighter. She sighed softly and leant back down so she was laying on him. She rested her head on his chest and kept very still.

The sound of his heart beat was starting to send her to sleep. She growled at herself and stayed awake. An hour later she had managed to get out of his grip. She sat down in the chair next to him and watches over him.

* * *

Next time on Thief King Bakura meets the Curse of the Wolf.

Runihura appears and Luna gets into a fight for her very life. Will Bakura help her at all? Can he help her?

Add/Review to find out.

hehehehe I feel so bad making you guys wait. But I have so many people reading and I get like 2 or 3 reviews. So I am not sure if people are really reading it or just clicking on it and then leaving cause its bad. If its bad let me know. I like to know if I need to work on anything.

Thanks  
ShadowLuna


	8. Chapter 8

****I would like to thank everyone that reviewed/added my story. Thank you so so so much. You have no idea how it feels when people acknowledge your work.

So Thank you everyone. Please keep it up.

* * *

**RECAP:** She sighed softly and leant back down so she was laying on him. She rested her head on his chest and kept very still.

The sound of his heart beat was starting to send her to sleep. She growled at herself and stayed awake. An hour later she had managed to get out of his grip. She sat down in the chair next to him and watches over him.

**Chapter 8**

When Bakura woke he looked over to where Luna was sitting last time he woke up. He saw vivid green eyes of Bastet staring at him.

"Awake at last. I'll go get Luna." The boy took off but stopped at the door, turning back he said "She told me how you saved her. Thank you." He smiles closing the door behind him.

Ten or so minutes later Luna enters the room. Bakura had managed to sit up straight. He was taken back to see Luna was dressed up.

Her hair was in a high pony tail with two bangs left down to fame her oval face.

She was wearing a white dress that was tied at her shoulders with silver clips. It was one of those dresses that if those clips where removed the whole dress would fall off her body. Around her waist was wrapped a black leather belt that had two holders for short blades on each side. The dress went down to her ankles and it had splits that when up to her thighs. On her feet where sandals that laced themselves up her calves.

Luna's face reddens when she sees him looking at her. She placed the tray of food and water she was carrying down on his lap.

"Sorry. My master is back and wishes for me to wear this."

"Runihura may be a asshole, but he has good taste." Bakura says smirking.

Luna's mouth curled up into the beginnings of a snarl.

"I take it he is back then." His tone was casual but he had seen her anger.

Luna nodded and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"You will still be safe here. This room is protected by magic. No one can come in or even hear what is going on in here unless I bring them in. Besides me Bastet is the only other one that can come in on his own."

"Thanks." Bakura was confused as to why she was doing this all for him.

"I didn't do it for you." it was like she could read his mind. "I did that magic years ago to stop those who mean us harm. It gives Bastet and I a sort of sanctuary."

"Like that prist Bastet had locked away when we got here?"

"Yes. He hates us. He tried to kill me once when I was young, but my magic was to strong and it saved me. But then he started to go after Bastet. So I put spells on both of these rooms."

Bakura had started eating has she was talking. Once he swallowed his food he asked.

"Your obviously not happy here why don't you leave?"

"Because he has Bastet." There was sadness in her eyes and voice when she spoke.

"Take him with you then." He took another bite of food.

It took awhile for her to say anything. With a sigh she stood up "I would if it was that easy."

Then she left not saying another word or even a look back at him.

Bastet came in to get the tray long after Luna had left.

Knowing now the boy was the key to controlling Luna he decided that he would find out why it wasn't easy to just take Bastet.

"Hey kid. Luna said that you and her want to get out of here but cant. Why?"

Bastet looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't think she said it like that. But cause you asked, magic keeps me tied to Runihura."

"Magic can be broken."

"Some can. There is lots of different kinds of magic. The type that keeps me here is blood magic. Its not easy to get out of."

Bakura asked more questions but Bastet had said enough, so Bakura changed the subject.

"Where is the wolf?"

"Don't you dear call her that." Bastet hissed.

"Careful boy, **wolf** isn't here to stop me now." Bakura said the word wolf with a sharp tone.

Bastet just stared at him showing no fear. Bakura had to laugh.

"You have guts little boy."

"You say 'little' like I am a young child. But I am older than I look."

"Well you look about 5 or 6." Bakura was mocking him now.

"I am cursed by the cat. Cats are small. I am really 11." Now it was Bastet turn to smirk at Bakura's amazed face.

Before Bakura could question he about it, Bastet held his hands to his temples and gave a sharp cry.

"I have to go." Standing up Bastet when over to the left side corner and pushed against the stone hard. It swang open to revealing a long dark passage way.

"Luna told me to show you this. Just go straight and you will find your way out."

He picked up a bag that was on the floor and placed it on the bed.

"There is enough food and water in there for three days. And there is some clean clothes. I have also left a wash bowl in the other room if you wish to wash up before you leave." Then Bastet hurried out of the room.

Getting out of bed Bakura flexed his sore shoulder, It was stiff but felt a lot better. He went into the other room and stripped off his clothes. He found the bowl on the altar and washed himself down. The water was cold but it felt good to wash away the sweat, blood and sand that was on him. Once clean he rolled up his dirty clothes and took them back into the bedroom. Opening the pack Bastet had left, he pulled out a red robe that looked like the one that Luna had ripped up to bandage him up. But this was new. He put it on along with the new Shendyt (Egyptian skirt).

He picked up a candle and headed down the tunnel.

He didn't get to far down when he came to a fork. He could go straight like Bastet told him but he could hear a lot of voices, music and fighting from down the new tunnel. He headed down this new path until he came to a ladder. It wasn't very big, he could see that it was used to reach a ledge ten feet above him. The path kept going straight for as far as he could see. But up the ladder there was light. He blew out his candle and started climbing. At the top he peered over the top carefully to make sure no one was there. He didn't have to worry cause there was nothing there but a wall. Looking around to see where the light was coming from he saw a neat hole in the wall.

There was enough room on the ledge for him to stand up. Then he noticed that it wasn't a hole someone had made that the light was coming from. There was a whole stone missing from the wall. It made a window of sorts.

_Why would a stone be missing from the wall? _He thought looking through it carefully.

He was looking into a great hall. All around the sides high above the torches there where stones missing from the wall just like the one he was looking through. Then he realised what they were. Air vents. Because the torches were well below all, the vents were in the shadows to those down on the ground. No one could see him. Knowing this he could take a better look at the whole place.

The room was huge and rectangular. Right below Bakura were the twin doors that he had seen when he first arrived. In the middle of the room was a fighting pit that was dug into the floor, so those watching could look over the whole fight. Opposite the twin doors at the other end of the room was raised dais, there were steps on each side. In the middle of the dais was a throne like chair. Sitting on the throne was a huge man with thick black hair that came down to his board shoulders. He wore a circlet that had the eye of Anubis in the middle. His chest was bear and he wore light brown pants. He looked like a bear. This was Runihura.

To Runihura's left at his feet sat Luna. One of her legs hang over the edge of the dais and the other she had bought up to her chest one arm over the top of it. A silver collar at been put around her throat and Runihura was holding on the chain attached to it like she was a dog.

Runihura was watching his men with a smug look on his face. All around the room men where getting drink and eating. Some were raping the women that they had brought in with their last raid.

Bastet was a few feet behind Runihura holding a pitcher a wine, looking like a servant ready to serve his master. Bastet hair was parted and Bakura saw the same circlet at his forehead like Runihura's.

After a while Runihura stood up and gave a yell to make his men quieten down.

"We have done well in our last raid."

The men cheered him on.

"We are near to our goal. We travelled far this time and found out valuable information about the Anubis items. My wolf here." He gave Luna's leash a tug. "As brought me back a very valuable jewel that will help us make another one of the dark gods weapons." He looked at Luna with a evil smile. "I think she should be rewarded. Don't you?"

A even louder cry of applause went up.

Bakura's angry rose within him. He didn't know why Luna let herself be used by this man like a animal. But then he had wanted to use her too.

Luna, who hadn't moved, gave a quick look up to where Bakura was. It was a glace so quick Bakura wasn't sure if she really knew if he was here or not.

Runihura was looking at his men so he hadn't seen her look up. "She will fight for our entertainment."

Bending down he unclipped the chain from her collar. She slipped off the dais landing gracefully on her feet and walked over to the pit and jumped over the edge. Straightening up with her back to Runihura she folded her arms.

"Who do you wish me to fight Master?" By the sound of Luna's voice she had done this a lot before. Runihura smirked down at her as he sat down.

"Oh I have brought something special for you to fight this time my wolf."

Bakura now knew why Bastet had gotten upset when he called Luna wolf. Whenever Runihura said it, it was filled with lust and malice. It made his skin crawl. Luna however showed no sign of it upsetting her. She just stood there like she was set in stone.

Runihura gave a nod to one of his men and the man pulled a lever that was near the dais.

Bakura heard the sound of a gate being lifted but he couldn't see it.

Bastet took a few steps forward so he was right next to Runihura. A look of horror was on his face.

Runihura raised his cup up to the boy for him to fill. Bastet had to be careful as he filled it he was shaking so much and kept looking at the pit and Luna.

Luna pulled her short blades out of her belt and got ready.

Men were crowded around the sides of the pit cheering and making bets.

Even above the noise Bakura heard the sounds of growling and a howl.

Three huge wolves came into view. One had silver fur that darken to black down at his paws. The next one was smaller and golden in colour. In the middle was the leader. He was the biggest and pure black with green eyes. They had all been driven mad with hunger before being sent out to fight her.

* * *

I ran out of time to type up the fight. I'm so sorry I have to leave it there.

I will have the next chapter up in a week and it will be longer I promise. As long as I keep getting those reviews/adds. hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own Bakura or** **yugioh. **

****Ready?

Set?

GO! Finally I updated. Enjoy. Beware this is rated M for a reason.

**Recap: **_Even above the noise Bakura heard the sounds of growling and a howl._

_Three huge wolves came into view. One had silver fur that darken to black down at his paws. The next one was smaller and golden in colour. In the middle was the leader. He was the biggest and pure black with green eyes. They had all been driven mad with hunger before being sent out to fight her._

Chapter 9

Slowly the silver and gold wolf circled Luna. She had eyes only for the Leader. Once he snarled at her the others attacked. The silver went for Luna's throat while the golden one went for her middle to throw her off balance. As soon as the wolves launched themselves Luna dropped to her knees holding her blades out each side of her body. The silver went over her head and Goldie ran straight into one of the blades. It snapped its teeth inches from Luna's face, she could feel its breath hot on her cheek. The blade had gone into the wolves chest, she gave the blade a twist as she pulled it out of the wolf, if fell to the ground dead.

The leader stepped forward growling. They changed their tactics. One lunging while the other snapped around Luna's legs. Each of them staying out of range of her blades. They were trying to wear Luna out and they has the strength and stamina to do it.

Time went on and the men kept making bets on the outcome.

It became a dance, a deadly dance of teeth, claws and blades. Some times the dancers caught each other but never enough to stop them.

Luna was tiring out. The bottom of her dress was in ribbons. At some point in the deadly dance one of the wolves had ripped the shoulder strap leaving Luna's right breast exposed. Some of the men watched her with hunger in their eyes.

For Luna this dance was coming to a end, she was become exhausted. She sank to her knees appearing to have given up. Silver rushed at her. He bowled her over and bit down into her right shoulder. Luna drive her blade into the side of the wolfs head killing him quickly. She had used herself as bait to draw him in.

Only the leader was left, but Luna was spent. Her shoulder was useless and she couldn't even hold her blade in that hand anymore. She didn't even have the strength to stand. Just kneeling there she glared at the big black wolf. Once they locked eyes all the flames around the room started to burn blue. There were a few cries of fear from around the room, a few men stepped away from the pit.

Luna's magic was stirring the air around the whole room. The black wolf lift his head up and howled, Luna howled back. It was a sound that should have never been able to come out of a humans throat. Luna gathered the last of her strength and launched herself at him as he lunged at her. The lights went out and people started screaming and shouting at each other. Runihura stood and shouted order's to his men. One by one the torches were relit. Runihura looked down into the pit.

Luna was unarmed. She had her arms around the wolfs neck and was nuzzling into his fur. The wolf licked her face as she stood up to face her master. The wolf looked at Runihura growling, Luna placed her hand on his head giving him a pat and he settled down immediately.

"I have won."

Runihura gritted his teeth in rage.

"Its not dead, so it isn't over. Kill it."

Luna looked straight into Runihura's eyes

"No. He isn't going to fight me. There is no more entertainment."

"I said to kill the beast!" He was furious. Luna made no move to obey. Runihura held out his hand to Bastet.

"Fine." He grinned.

Bastet cried out in pain and fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. The eye in the circlet around his head glowed.

Luna yelled at him to stop, the wolf beside her snarling at snapping his teeth at Runihura.

He didn't stop until Luna was on her knees begging, telling him that she would do anything he asked, she would obey.

He smiled down at her and lowers his hand, Bastet falls to the floor laying there unconscious.

The wolf licks Luna's face, acting more like a faith dog than a raging wolf. She wraps her arms around him and whispers into his ear. As she whispers she slips her blade into his chest fast and clean. He feels no pain, his eyes close and he sinks down dead.

Luna stands and glares at Runihura with hatred in her eyes.

He orders his men to leave and commands Luna to come to him.

She makes her way out of the pit and up into the dais, buts she kneels next to Bastet making sure he is okay, not going to her master. Runihura walks over to her and kicks her in her side.

"I said to come to **me** wolf." Runihura's features were full of rage. Jaw clenched, his hands at fist at his side.

Luna rolls over and gets back onto her knees. He grabs her hair and pulls her up to her feet. He slaps her across the face.

"Don't you ever defy me in front of the men again." He throws her over the side of the dais. He jumps off the side and lands next to her. She moves away from him until she is against the wall. She slowly stands using the wall for support. He slams into her hard making her cry out in pain. He uses his arm against her throat to pin her to the wall. She grabs his arm trying to pull it away to breath. Runihura's free hand grasps her mauled shoulder, his fingers squeeze into the wolf bite. Luna bites her lip to stop herself from screaming, she bites so hard she draws blood.

Runihura stops squeezing and lowers his hand. In one quick move he rips the rest of her dress off her body. Moving his hand to her breast he strokes it side, then he grips it hard digging his fingers into the soft flesh. He leans in and whispers into her ear.

"You are mine, when will you learn that? I own you. You will obey me."

Luna tired to blink back tears and just stares up at the ceiling. Runihura's hand lets her breast go and slides down her body to her legs. She closes her eyes and wishes she could just kill him. Her body twitches and she feels sick when he pushes his fingers roughly into her. She knows what comes next and her body goes limp. Runihura pushes himself against her, his body crushing her against the wall. He starts grinding against her and she feels him getting hard against her thigh. When his fingers slide out of her she bares herself for what comes next.

A small cough from behind Runihura makes him stop before he could thrust himself inside of Luna.

"Master…. I'm sor..sorry to disturb you."

Runihura growled "What is it Musim?"

Musim pleading voice stammered again. "The men… sir they are fighting over the spoils from the last raid… please sir two are dead already."

Runihura lets Luna go and she falls to the floor.

"We will finish this later my pet."

Runihura left the room with Musim leaving Luna alone with a unconscious Bastet.

Bakura sat down on the edge of the platform. He felt sick with anger. He learnt a lot from what he just saw.

1: those circlets were how Runihura could hurt Bastet. 2: Luna would do anything to keep the boy safe, including letting herself be raped. 3: Runihura was a bully, but he didn't have any real power of his own. Yet he was viewed as Bakura's equal by some.

This made Bakura furious.

If he could get Luna away from Runihura then he would be nothing. Bakura could come back with his men and take over. Then there would be no doubt that Bakura was the best in all Egypt. To get Luna away meant getting the boy Bastet away too. Luna was fiercely loyal to the boy there is no way she would just leave cause if she could she would be gone already. So how to make the boy come with him?

Luna made her way back to her room carrying Bastet. She lays him on her bed and wraps him up in a blanket. She wipes away her tears and stands up straight.

"I know your there. You should have left." She doesn't even turn to face Bakura.

Taking off his robe he places over her shoulders to cover her naked body.

"Why did you let him do that to you?" Bakura's voice was low and angry.

Luna then knew that Bakura has seen it all. She thought that she could smell him but she didn't think he would have stayed.

She felt unclean and useless. Drawing Bakura's robes close around her to hide herself she answers "You saw what he did to Bastet when I disobeyed him."

"Why didn't you use magic on him?"

Sighing she turns to face him "Cant. He is protect from any form of my magic."

"Then just kill him without it." His voice rose with rage and he took a step towards her. Without meaning to Luna backed away from him, when she realised she stopped and looked right into his eyes trying not to show fear.

Bakura noticed and held his hands up.

"Sorry, its okay." He lowers his hands slowly. "You go wash up and get dressed, I can stay and watch the kid."

Looking at Bastet unconscious form she just shakes her head.

"Wol… Luna its okay. I wont hurt him."

Luna didn't know what to do. Bakura was trying to help her, but why? She was a worthless demon that people hated and would try to kill. But he was trying to be helpful.

Nodding her thanks to him she left the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Luna had to stop and lean again the closed door. She took deep breaths to steady herself but tears kept running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and hanged her head. She tried to think of something, anything else other then what Runihura did to her. Bakura's red eyes came to her mind. Those eyes had seen her weak yet there wasn't sadness or pity in them, there was anger and it wasn't anger at her. The more she thought of those eyes the faster she started to calm down. Was she falling for him like Bastet said?

Shaking her head she went to her alter and washed up. Once she was clean, well as clean as she could get with her wounds still bleeding, she went through her draws looking for clothes. The pants went on easily but the top was harder with only one arm. She got the Singlet over her sore arm okay but getting it over her other arm was painful cause she kept trying to use her bad arm to hold the shirt up.

Bakura was drawn out of the bedroom by Luna's hisses and curses. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her battling it out with her clothes.

Luna growled at him "Take a picture it will last longer."

He just smirked at her and helped her finish dressing, being as careful as he could.

He could see the damage flesh of her shoulder from the wolf bite. It didn't look to bad but Runihura's rough handling of her had made it a mess.

"We should clean that, and you will have to let me look at the other injuries you got."

Luna dropped her head feeling ashamed at what he must had seen.

Normally she wouldn't have cared. Why was it shameful to put up with torture if it was to protect someone? But with Bakura looking at her she felt dirty and weak.

Bakura put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"I don't know why you wont fight back. But you have your reasons. You looked after me, so let me repay you."

Letting her face go he went over to the alter and picked up a clean bowl of water and a few rags. Luna sat on a couch letting Bakura sit next to her. He gently cleansed the bite.

Luna pointed to the shelves "The clear phial next to the red one is a cleaning potion." She said.

Getting it down he sat back beside her and dripped it onto her open wounds. Luna hissed in pain as it bubbled. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I see why you called this stuff fun."

"And I remember where you said I could stick it."

He laughed making Luna blush. His laughter was deep and rough making her feel warm inside.

Bakura didn't see cause he was going through some draws for bandages. Once her shoulder was taken care of he looked at her face.

"You will have to lay down so I can check your ribs. He kicked you pretty hard."

"They are just bruised."

"I am still want to check." His voice was commanding yet it was also caring. Luna told him where to find a balm that would help and laid back on the couch as he got it down.

He rolled up her top being careful not to touch her breasts and felt her ribs. Luna gritted her teeth and growled. Bakura watched her face but it was a growl at the pain not at him. Gently he rubbed the balm into her sides where the bruises were starting to show. Once finished he pulled her shirt back down.

"Nothing feels broken but they are going to hurt for a few days."

Luna shook her head "Just give me a few hours sleep and I will be good as new."

"Magic?"

"Mmm… I don't know." She shrugged "Its not magic that I work it just happens. But I am a magical being so who knows."

"Did you sleep when I was unconscious?"

Luna shock her head.

"Well sleep now. I will watch the kid."

Luna closed her eyes "Thank you Bakura… I'm glad you stayed."

Bakura chuckled and went back into the bedroom.

When he returned with a blanket Luna was fast asleep. He wrapped her up and moved her hair away from her face.

_She is beautiful_ Bakura frowned at himself for think that. He couldn't let himself have feelings for her. But that didn't stop him from wanting her so much. Maybe he should leave before she could cloud his mind and he did something stupid.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he sat down in the chair next to the bed and started to doze on and off for a few hours. The chair wasn't comfortable enough to let him sleep in. But it meant that he was awake when Bastet started to stir.

Bakura held a cup of water out to the kid. Bastet took it and sat up a little and took a sip then gave the cup back and laid back down turning his head away from Bakura.

"How's Luna?" he asked.

"Fine. She is tough."

Bastet turned his face back to Bakura "I knew you weren't going to leave."

Bakura raise an eyebrow "And how would you know that?"

"I see things…"

"Prediction?"

"Sort of. I see images in my mind. Like Luna as a kid, my parents when they first meet. Weird things that I have no idea what they mean" he sighed and put his arm over his eyes. "I knew Luna was returning and that someone was with her. That's why I came up to the stables. When I saw you…" Bastet stopped.

Bakura waited for him to go on but after a minute or two he didn't so Bakura pushed a little. "And?"

"You can help her. I just don't see why or how yet."

"Does Luna know you can see things?"

Bastet nodded.

"What of Runihura?"

"No we have managed to keep it from him."

"That's good." Bakura smirked. That meant there was no chance Runihura would find out if he did try to take Luna. "What would Luna need my help with?"

"To get us out of here. I just cant see how. Something is blocking me. But I still know you can get us out."

Bakura shrugged. "Even if I wanted to, I don't see how. I don't know enough of the situation. From what I have seen Luna could easily get out. She has her magic and she can fight."

Bastet sat up slowly. "She cant fight Runihura." He paused for a bit then went on "If I tell you everything will you help us?"

Bakura leant forward in his chair. He did want Luna out so she could be of use to him, but if he was falling for her would that be safe?

"I don't know kid." He finally answered.

"But you stayed. You want to help…No… You want her?" Something in Bastet was telling him that Bakura could get them out and that he was falling in love with Luna. Bakura thought Bastet meant that he wanted Luna to use her. Which he thought he did but wasn't to sure of.

"I don't need the wolf to be the best thief, unlike Runihura." He replied to Bastet.

"What if I just tell everything you first? Then you can decide?" Bastet was now begging.

Bakura nodded his head giving him to go ahead.

* * *

Please Review. Do you like where it is heading? Remember Luna and Bakura have only known each other a few days. They arent going to be in love right away. They need time. Please bare with me.

I would like to thank all my readers and thanks for the support in this hard time for me.

I love you all *hugs*

Luna


	10. Chapter 10

Shout out to a few people.

yyh-ygo-fma - You have been reading since the start. Thanks for sticking around and thanks for the hugs.

YamiBakura1988 - You too have been here from the start. Thank you.

Reaper-of-Lost-Souls - Thank you for asking how I am. Things are going good now. I wont lie sometimes things get hard. But life is good and worth the fight ^_^

Wolf Princess of the moon - Other reader who has been here for along time. Thank you very very much.

BakuraLOLZ99 - Thanks for saying that I should take some time to get my head sorted. You have been reading this story along time too. Thank you.

Now I know I did some bad stuff to Luna last time. I am sorry to say it has only just started. *bows* sorry.

I hope I dont disappoint my long time readers. I also want to thank the new readers as well. With out everyones adds/reviews I would have stopped this along time ago.

Ready?

Set?

GO!

* * *

**RECAP:**_ Something in Bastet was telling him that Bakura could get them out and that he was falling in love with Luna. Bakura thought Bastet meant that he wanted Luna to use her. Which he thought he did but wasn't to sure of._

"_I don't need the wolf to be the best thief, unlike Runihura." He replied to Bastet._

"_What if I just tell everything you first? Then you can decide?" Bastet was now begging._

_Bakura nodded his head giving him to go ahead._

Chapter 10

"It started when Luna was 5. Runihura's men killed her family. When he saw what Luna was, he spared her. Luna says she was to young to remember much from those times just that the training Runihura put her through was hard. At first she tried to do everything he asked her cause she was scared of him. He was scared of her too so he found a way to control her. Everyday she grew to hate him more and more.

Before I came along Runihura controlled her with a magical circlets. There are two of them, one worn by the Master the other by the… victim.

Only the Master can take them off of the victim and himself. They let the wearer control the body with just a thought making them a puppet. The circlet can also be used to inflict great pain. Luna fought against the circlets power, for some reason making her a puppet didn't work but he could still use its power to torture her. In time thou the power started to lessen. She could fight it more and more. Feeling less pain each time. When I asked Luna about it she just said that she gave up caring what happened to herself. Runihura believed it was because of her magic growing stronger.

So he started to search out new more powerful items. Items that Anubis himself would bless. First was two arm braces, Musim made them for Runihura and they work by absorbing Luna's magic."

"So that's why she said she can't use magic on him." Bakura cut in. "But she could still just fight. A blade through the heart is the easiest way to kill someone."

Sadly Bastet shook his head. "The reason she cant kill him is because of me." Bastet looked down at his hands and sighed "When I was left here to die Luna took me in and tried to keep me a secret. But Runihura found out. And I became the prefect way to control her. He got Musim to add powers to the circlets. If Runihura dies while wearing the circlet… I die."

Bakura stood up and punched the wall "He uses a kid as a shield and a woman to do his dirty work and the coward as the nerve to call himself one of the best thieves in Egypt."

Bastet watched as Bakura ranted on about how he worked at being the best and that he was offended that Runihura had the guts to call himself a thief.

"But now you know why Luna cant fight him in anyway. And how he can hurt me whenever he wishes. She also wont let him die while I wear the other circlet."

Bakura sat down to think "Only He can take it off?"

Bastet nodded and tried to pull it off "See. Or it can come off if he takes his off first, braking the connection."

"What if someone takes his off for him?"

"Luna tried that once. She used her magic on one of his men to steal it. He just hurt me more and killed his man. If you try to take it off him I am sure he would make Luna fight you."

Bakura swore in frustration. "I need to think on this more. You should get some rest."

Bastet got out of the bed "I'll go sleep in the other room. I want to see Luna."

He left Bakura to his thoughts and made a bed on the floor next to Luna. He saw the bruises on her face and her bandaged shoulder. He knew she healed fast and they would be gone in a few days but she would never have gotten them if he wasn't here. "I'm sorry Lu." He whispered. "If I wasn't here he wouldn't be able to use me to control you… You would be free…"

Luna rolled over looking at him, she had woken up when Bakura punched the wall. She had heard the ending of their conversation and guessed what the rest was.

"Don't you ever think that. We are family, you and I. I will do anything and everything in my power to get us out. I promise you." She smiled at him "You would do the same."

Bastet nodded. "Yeah. But we are running out of time. Now that he has _the_ 'blood of Anubis' ruby.."

Luna cut him off quickly "Shh… Sleep now. We will worry about it later."

She kisses his head and rolled back over to sleep.

When Luna woke Bastet was gone. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got up. She headed to the altar, she saw that Bastet had set out from clean water. She washed her face. Turning around she bumped into Bakura. Her face slammed into his strong hard chest.

Backing away fast her face redden "Sorry."

Bakura just looked at her, his hair messy from sleep. He stretches his arms up "For a magical being you cant tell if someone is behind you?"

"You could have made some sort of noise." She said in defiance "What if I was getting changed?"

Bakura smirked and leaned in towards her "What if that's what I wanted?" He was just playing with her.

Luna went even redder "You're a Perv."

Bakura started laughing "Cant take a joke 'Oh Magical Being'?"

She looked up at him and noticed just how tall he was. Her head just came to his shoulders. She knew he was playing around but she didn't want to lose to him. She smirked at him "Careful 'Your Highness' I will put you under a spell. I think you will suit being a rat… or maybe a lizard?"

Before Bakura could reply there was a bang on the door. Luna looked at Bakura, nodding he went back into the bedroom leaving the door open a little to hear.

The banging went on until Luna answered it.

"What do you want Luzige?" She asked the tall, brown haired, blue eyed, tanned man standing at her door.

"Runihura wants you in his room now wolf."

Nodding she closed the door and followed him.

Bastet passed her in the hallway and watched her go into Runihura's bedroom. He went into Luna's room just as Bakura came out of the bedroom and sat on the couch.

"What's happening?" Bakura asked the boy.

"I'm not sure. She went into Runihura's room so that cant be good." Bastet answered. He looked worried.

When Luna entered Runihura's room he was sitting on his bed facing Musim. He grinned when he saw her.

"Come here wolf."

Luna stood at his side. He grabbed her arm and held it tight.

Musim pulled out a knife and tried to slice her arm open.

"Let go." Luna tried to pull away. She turned and faced Musim "Fuck off priest."

She growled at him and tried to punch him with her free arm.

Runihura twisted her arm making her howl in pain. He forced her onto the bed using his body to pin her down with one arm over the side of the bed and the other pinned to her side under Runihura. She bucked and screamed abuse at both of them.

"Now Musim." Runihura ordered.

Musim slit open her wrist going across the vain. Blood flowed from the wound and fell into a bowl that Musim placed under her arm to collect the blood.

Luna fought harder but Runihura was to heavy and fighting made her blood flow faster.

She grew weaker and weaker as the bowl filled with her blood. By the time it was full she could hardly move without her sight becoming blurred. Black dots filled her vision and she laid still so she wouldn't pass out.

Musim tilted her wrist up to stop the bleeding. Then he heated up the knife over the flame of a candle. He grinned as he pressed the hot blade over the wound cauterising the cut closed.

Luna screamed so loud that it echoed through the whole hideout. Everyone could hear her pain.

Bakura and Bastet stood up when they heard it. Bastet had tears in his eyes, Bakura's hands tighten into fists at his side. He was about to run out the door when Bastet stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way kid." His anger at boiling point.

Sadly Bastet shook his head "Do you even know what room she is in? And if you find her how would you get out?"

Bakura pushed the boy into the door. He swore at him and let him go. The kid was right. He couldn't get out if he went after her. All he could do was wait.

Runihura laughed down at Luna and got off of her, she was to weak to do much now. She just held onto her wrist in agony.

"Go start the ceremony." Runihura instructed Musim.

Musim bowed and left the room with the bowl of blood.

Runihura locked the door as the priest left. He unrobed and turned his attention back to Luna.

"Now to finish what we started wolf." He said as he laid down next to the wounded girl.

* * *

And its over.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. And as always review for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews guys ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy this one.

**This is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**Recap:** _Runihura locked the door as the priest left. He unrobed and turned his attention back to Luna._

"_Now to finish what we started wolf.__"__ He said as he laid down next to the wounded girl._

**_Chapter 11_**

She growled at him, making him slap her across the face. Her ears rang and her sight swam. Using the knife he cut away her clothing. It was still hot so it burned and cut her whenever it touched her skin. He threw the rags of clothing to the floor.

Once she was naked he whispered into her ear. "I could cause so much pain to the boy. But I thought you would rather bare the pain than watch him suffer."

He licked down her neck and bit into her still sore shoulder.

"You should thank me my pet."

Luna knew that if she fought him he would just like it more, but she hated to feel of his skin against her own.

She swore at him and bucked under him trying to move him off of her. He gripped her right breast hard and bit down on the nipple drawing blood.

She cried out in pain. He took that moment to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth

muffling her cries. Luna forced herself not to shed tears. She wasn't about to let Runihura see that sign of weakness in her.

He moved her arms above her head, his nails digging into her flesh. He broke the kiss and Luna dragged air into her lungs with one deep breath. She glared at him with all the hatred she felt for him. He grinned at her and forced her legs open with his knees positioning himself at her entrance. He squeezed his nails into the burnt part of her wrist making her scream again. He kissed her again savagely and pushed himself inside of her.

Luna closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch him use her body, but she couldn't block out the noises of his body slamming against hers and those disgusting wet sounds their bodies were making.

Runihura forced himself on her over and over for hours.

Finally when he was spent he pulled out of her and pushed her off the bed. She landed on her hip hard making her grunt in pain.

"Get out I'm done. And remember I own you wolf. No one else will ever want you around. You are mine." He pulled her up by her hair and dragged her to the door. He unlocked it and threw her into the corridor.

Luna picked herself up slowly and leant against the wall. No one was in the corridor, thankfully, so she didn't have to try and hide her nakedness. She made her way back to her room using the wall for support. When she got near her door Bastet opened it and poked his head out of the doorway. He stared at her, his eyes filled with tears. He called back to someone in her room, the spell she put on the room stopped her from hearing what it was.

Bakura walked out of the room and Luna slid down the wall to the ground.

Why was he still here? He should have gotten out while she was summoned. Why is it always him that sees her this weak?

He gently wrapped his red robe around her and helped her to her feet. She couldn't help whimper, she was so sore, everywhere hurt.

He noticed her stiffness and her wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her to him, then he slipped his other arm under her legs picking her up.

She clung to his robe that was around her like it was the only thing holding her together. He sat her on the edge of her bed then stood back letting Bastet fuss over her.

She forced a smile and patted the boys head "Bastet… Get me the potion please." Her voice was rough from all the screaming.

Bastet nodded and went into the other room. He came back and handed over a phial of black liquid. Bakura grabbed her hand before she could drink it.

"Don't!" He said forcefully. Luna looked up at him with sad confused eyes, pulling her hand away and hissing at the pain.

"Don't let him win like this. Fight him Luna." Bakura didn't make a move to stop her again. She had been too roughly handled already, it was causing her pain with every breath.

Luna didn't know what he was on about, she was trying to fight. Then it hit her. She waved the bottle at him "It isn't poison."

Bakura looked at her with disbelief, so she went on "It stops me from getting pregnant."

Bakura closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose frowning "And you happen to have this potion prepared already?"

Luna knew what it sounded like. Sighing softly she said to him "Yeah well this happens a lot." Uncorking the bottle she took and deep breath and down the potion in one go. It burned her throat going down and it tasted foul. Her face screwed up in disgust and she took deep breaths trying not to throw up.

Bastet rubbed her back softly "Luna I have a bucket of hot water for you in the other room, so you can wash up."

"Thanks kid." She slowly got to her feet when Bakura gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring it in here." He said and left the room.

Luna just stood there wrapped in Bakura's robe. She took hold of Bastet's hand and hugged him tight.

"Lu…What…"

He didn't get to finish because Luna started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bastet. I tried I really did."

Bastet held onto her rubbing her back. 'Luna… Its not you fault. You don't have to be sorry for what that pig does to you."

Bakura came back with the water and some towels. He placed them at Luna's feet. Bastet looked at him for help. He was scared and confused.

"Luna what else happened?" Asked Bakura, he too was confused as to why she was feeling sorry. If this happened a lot then she would have stopped feeling sorry for herself along time ago. Plus she was a fighter. She knew who was to blame.

She let go of Bastet and took deep ragged breaths to calm herself. She turned her head to face Bakura.

"If I promise you great power will you promise to get Bastet out and keep him safe?" She just stared at him for a answer.

"What else happened?" Bakura was getting mad now. Why wouldn't she tell them? And where did looking after the kid come from?

"Promise me first. I can give you more power than you have ever dreamed of." She wanted his word before she told me anything else.

Bakura thought it over. "I have big dreams."

"And I have powers that you don't know of." She wouldn't look away from him. Just stared deeply into his eyes. She would have looked more convincing if her whole body was trembling.

"What kind of powers?"

She had him. "Ever heard of the Shadow Realm?"

Bakura's eyes went wide and he put his hands on her shoulders holding her tight enough she gasped in pain. Bakura's voice was rough and angry "Do you really have that kind of power?"

"Yes. I can give it too you. IF you promise to keep Bastet alive and safe."

He was hurting her but her voice and eyes showed nothing but determination.

Bakura let her go with a huff "Fine. I promise."

Bastet looked at both of them in fear. Why couldn't Luna keep her promise to him? And why was she setting Bakura up to take over that promise? There was only one reason he could think of. Luna was preparing to die.

"Lu, you're scaring me. What's happened?" The boy asked his voice quivering in fear. She looked down at him and she showed him her wrist that Musim had cauterised closed. "They have enough of my blood to finish the ceremony."

Bastet backed away from her slowly, shaking his head side to side. "No… no…no…"

"Bastet I'm sorry." She took a step forward and the boy ran from the room.

Luna's fingers closed on thin air as she tried to grab the boy before he bolted. "Bastet…" She sighed and faced Bakura.

"Can I please wash up before we work on our deal?"

Bakura nodded folding his arms and leant against the wall. He wasn't about to leave her alone so she couldn't think of a way out of their deal.

"Alone please?" She asked.

He just stared at her and made no move to leave. She shook her head "Fine. Suit yourself." She let the robe fall from her body. She was beyond caring that she was naked. No doubt Bakura had seen many women naked before anyway. They didn't have anything that she didn't have too, besides its not like he would want her. She hated Runihura but she also believed him when he said no one would ever want her.

Taking one of the towels she soaked it in the water. She washed herself clean from the sweat and blood all over her body. She took a moment to bless Bastet, he had put vanilla oil in the water, it helped get rid of the smell of Runihura on her skin.

Bakura just watched her. At first he was fuming about being made to promise to watch over the cat. He wanted to Shadow Realm badly. He need it's power to get revenge on the Pharaoh. But as he watched his mind wandered. Luna was gorgeous. She was strong too you could see it in her body. Her long legs toned, her stomach flat, her breasts large and full of bounce, arms slender but strong. Not a inch of fat anywhere on her. She radiated power and beauty.

He had been with a few woman before, but it was just for sex. Sure they were pretty not nothing like her.

Water droplets run down her body as she washed. Even with her body burnt and cut up as it was, she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

What would it feel like to have those long legs wrap around him had he made love to her, those graceful yet strong arms holding him to her body, pressing him, squeezing him against her.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, now was not the time to think about things like that.

Luna finished up and rubbed herself dry. Her skin was pink and some of the cuts started to bleed again. But she felt clean. She pulled the sheet off her bed and wrapped it around herself. She didn't want to put on Bakura's robe. It smelt like him but also Runihura and sex.

She went into the outer room and looked over her shelves. Bakura followed her out, not giving her time to be on her own and worm her way out of the deal and sat on a couch.

Finding the jar she was after she opened and started to apply the cream within to her many cuts and bruises. It stang at first then it brought relief, sighing happily Luna sat down facing Bakura.

Both of them said nothing for awhile. Bakura grew impatent "Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? And why you and the cat are so fuckin freaked out?" he all but growled out at her.

Luna pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them resting her chin on her knees.

"As you know Runihura uses Bastet to control me."

Bakura nodded but kept quiet letting her go on.

"Runihura is scared that soon Bastet will break free from the circlets power, like I did. Whether by magic or the fact that if you break someone to many times you cant put them back together."

"Bastet has magic?" Bakura wasn't really surprised. The boy was a cat demon and if Luna's demon could give her magic why not Bastet's.

"He has more power than I do. He just hasn't been fully trained in it." Luna raised her hand in a gesture to stop Bakura asking anymore questions.

"Runihura has for awhile wondered if I have been teaching Bastet. I have. But Bastet has never shown any power in case Runihura thinks to use him the same way he does me. So my master has been trying to find some other way to control me. He knows that as soon as Bastet can resist the circlets power I will kill him." She looked down sadly "When you met me I had just found a very rare ruby called the blood of Anubis. My Demon powers come from the wolf and Anubis is the closest thing in these lands like me. Runihura found a ceremony a few years ago that with that ruby and my blood he can bind me to him."

She closed her eyes "I'm not really sure what is going to happen. But I know I am not going to be in this world much long."

"But he wouldn't kill you. He needs you alive to use your powers." Bakura looked at her a little confused. It didn't make sense to kill her if he wanted to use her.

Luna opened her eyes and stared at him, their eyes met and he could feel power in the air swirling around her. "There are worst things than death." she answered her voice bleak.

"I think he means to trap my spirit. Without it he can control me without to much trouble. I will…" Luna unfolded herself and slipped off the chair kneeling in front of him. "I will become something horrible. If that happens please try and kill me. Once he has me he cant control Bastet. He doesn't have enough power to keep both of us. Once Bastet is free get him away." She takes hold of one of his hands in both of hers and keeps staring into his eyes. "If you do this I will give you the power to use shadow realm."

Bakura places his free hand over hers and holds them tight. "It's a promise."

Luna smiles and for once its real. Bastet was going to get out of here and be free. She would be free as well, even if it meant death. Death is better that what would happen to her if Runihura traps her spirit.

She stands up, her body still stiff and sore. "Come. I will show you what you need to know about the Shadow Realm."

Never letting go of his hand she lead him back into the bedroom. She motioned for him to sit down. He did so a little uneasily.

Next thing she did shocked him. She leant in and kissed him pushing him down onto the bed. He put his hand on her cheek and kisses back. As soon as he answered the kiss he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes he felt like his body was heavy and it was a little hard to breath. All around him were shadows, swirling around like mist. Looking around he saw nothing but mist.

"Luna!" He yelled.

"I'm here." As soon as she spoke there she was. It looked like she was sitting on shadows. One leg pulled up to her chest the other dangling off the side of the invisible chair she was sitting on. One arm was over her knee the other at her side.

"Sorry about that." She said. "It was the nicest way to bring you here."

Bakura raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My spirit was already coming here and by kissing me back I brought yours here too." She grinned flashing her long canines. "I could have forced your spirit out and dragged it along. But trust me you wouldn't like it. It leaves you with one nasty headache when you wake up."

Bakura walked towards her, the shadows wailed and moved out of his way. Once he was right in front of her the shadows pushed him back a few steps.

"Leave him." Luna commanded. Her voice having a push to it and the shadows under her slipped away letting her down gently to her feet.

"Welcome to Shadow Realm 101." She said and held her hand out to him. He reached out and took it. The shadows wailed again.

"Shut up." He growled at them. Immediately they did.

Luna laughed. "Good. When you are here you have to be strong and show them who is boss. Remember there are spirits here that are very powerful, very old. They will only obey people who they think are strong willed. They will always be testing you."

"How do I get here on my own?"

"My blood will let you do that." She answered.

"Your blood?"

Luna nodded. "We will do the ritual once we get back."

"And how do we get back? You going to kiss me again?" He asked with humour in his voice.

Luna looked at him confused. She thought he would be disgusted and angry that she kissed him to get him here.

"I could. But I am going to teach you to get back on your own."

Bakura was a little disappointed at that, but he did need to learn.

Luna patted his hand. "Don't worry. I wont leave here until you do." She had misread the look.

Taking a breath she went on to tell him about the spirits and monsters that lived in the Shadow Realm.

How this was the realm that these creatures were banished too. She taught him that some things here would help him if he helped them or played a game with them.

"Remember everything here is trying to get out. You must not let them use you to get out. They will try to use you so you have to be strong." She said forcefully.

Bakura nodded. Luna looked at him hard. She had never asked why he wanted this power. She could tell he wanted it badly. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

"Now getting in is easy. Out isn't. If you had a millennium item it's a piece of cake. But on your own you need a anchor."

"A what?"

"A anchor. Something that binds you to the real world. It could be anything. But you have to really want to get back to it. You need very strong feelings for whatever it is that anchors you. Right now I am your anchor cause I brought you here." She let go of his hand and walked ten steps away from him. "See if you can see the connection between us."

The shadows moved between them. He could still see her but only just.

"Concentrate Bakura. Feel for me through your mind. Remember the pain I put you through when I stitched you up. The anger you felt towards Runihura because of me. Any emotion will do as long as it is strong enough." While Luna was talking it sounded like she was fading away. Bakura closed his eyes and started to think of anything that reminded him of her. He remembered running through the city with her. The fight in the alleyway. The way he thought of her in her bedroom just moments ago while she was washing up.

"Good good." She purred. She sounded so close. Opening his eyes he found himself right by her. There was a silver strand of mist coming out of his chest and was wrapping its way around Luna's whole body. She smiled.

"Why am I still here?" He asked her.

"Cause I am."

"How am I going to get back then?"

"I am going to give you my strongest anchor."

She took his hand. "Watch". She closed her eyes and a red orb floated out of her chest. Opening her eyes she turned Bakura's hand over so the orb floated down into his hand.

"What do you feel?" She asked.

Bakura looked at the orb and could feel great sadness coming from it. Then he swore he could hear a child sobbing. Bastet came to his mind.

"Bastet?" he said without meaning too.

Luna nodded. "Yes. He is my strongest anchor. Now think of him. Like how you found me." She took a step back giving him room.

Closing his eyes once again he concentrated on the boy. Now he was being used and tortured. But yet when Bakura called Luna 'Wolf' Bastet stood up for her and showed no fear. Luna crying as she held onto him saying she was sorry. The anger he felt that these two were being used.

Bakura felt a pull then it felt like he couldn't breath. His eyes shot open as he took a deep breath.

He was back in Luna's room. He tried to sit up but something was on him.

Luna was laying on him, her head on his chest, she was still holding his hand. He just laid there getting his breath back. He wrapped his free arm over her and hold her to him. He could feel her chest moving against him so he knew she was breathing but why hadn't she woken up yet.

"Luna?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't move. Had using her anchor to Bastet left her suck in the Shadow Realm?

* * *

I'm sorry if people dont like my take on the Shadow Realm. This is as close as the story is going to get to the anime. But everyone knows Bakura wants the Shadow Realm.

I have also hit writers block so I am busy typing up all my notes on this story so hopeful I can update more.

Review/add for me

Love Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I love it.**

**Ready?**

**Set?**

**GO!**

_**RECAP:** He could feel her chest moving against him so he knew she was breathing but why hadn't she woken up yet._

_"Luna?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't move. Had using her anchor to Bastet left her suck in the Shadow Realm?_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Luna?" He said again with worry in his voice. Just as he was about to roll her over she groaned. Slowly she rolled herself off of him and held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He felt fine, just a little out of breath. But she looked like her head was killing her.

"You pulled me back with you." She moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry?" He didn't know he had done that so wasn't sure if he should be sorry.

She waved him off. "I just didn't think that would happen."

"How did it happen?"

"You must have thought of me at the last second."

"Yeah I did. Sorry. If I brought you back with me then why didn't you wake up at the same time I did?"

She groaned as she sat up and let go of her head. "When you pull a spirit it fights. Sometimes it doesn't know that it is back in its own body and it keeps fighting." She shook her head to make her eyes focus and bent her head side to side making the vertebrae pop.

"God all that made me hungry." She said getting up "You want some food?"

Bakura nodded and sat up. He thought he was fine but as soon as he sat up he felt dizzy.

"Careful. First time is always like that." Said Luna watching him. "Just lay there and I will bring you some food."

Luna walked out into the outer chamber. She was still just wearing a sheet. She found some clean pants and slipped them on. Why was it that tops were always the first things to get recked she wondered as she searched for a clean one to wear. She found one that had a rip down the middle in the front. She put it on but then found out that the rip was larger than she realised and it left her breasts exposed. She ripped it the rest of the way down and then tired the two ends together. It made the top look more like a brassiere pushing her breast together and showing off her abdomen. She shrugged, it would have to do.

When Luna returned Bakura was sitting on the couch. Bastet had returned with her. The boys eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. He was a tough kid, but facts were he was still just a kid and he was going through a lot. The only person to really care about him was going to die. Bakura was sure he knew that, why else would the kid get so upset about this ceremony.

Luna handed Bakura a bowl of thick stew, it smelt really good.

"Once we have eaten I will do the spell that will let you use the shadow realm." Luna told Bakura.

Bastet was quiet through the whole meal. He just listened to the two of them talk about the realm. Then stopped paying attention.

"Bastet?" Luna had been talking to him. She was standing next to him holding a very old looking cup with symbols moulded into the sides.

"Bastet I need some of your blood?" She looked at the boy with concern. Was this the last straw for the boy? Had the knowledge of her leaving him broken him?

Bastet held out his arm to her. Taking his hand she cut his finger and let his blood drip into the cup. Next was Bakura then herself.

She added some stuff from her shelves to the cup until it turned a light golden colour. Handing the cup to Bakura she said "By drinking all of this you will have the power to enter the shadow realm only while Bastet or myself live. Meaning one of us has to stay alive for you to keep this power."

"Only one of you?"

Luna nodded. By doing this she had made it so Bakura had to keep Bastet alive or he would lose the power. He took the cup and drank it all. It tasted like honeyed wine and sent tingles running through his veins. Luna could feel the magic running through him and she hoped she had made the right choice.

After everything that had happened she felt drained. She excused herself and headed to bed.

When her head touched the pillows she was out to it.

A hour or so later Bakura came in. Bastet had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring so loud Bakura couldn't sleep so he came in to sleep in the chair next to the bed.

Some of Luna's hair had fallen over her face. Gently he tucked it behind her ear. He noticed that the bruises on her face were nearly faded. He didn't know if it was because of her magic or the stuff she put on them. The touch woke her up. She could smell who it was so she wasn't startled.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Bastet is to loud so I will just sleep in the chair."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned "Good luck with that. Its horrible to sleep in." She moved over and patted the bed.

"If you don't mind sleeping next to me you can."

"Why would I mind?" He asked as he laid down next to her.

She rolled onto her side looking at him. "Everyone I have ever meant has been scared of me so they keep their distance."

Bakura stayed on his back but turned his head to look at her. "Runihura isn't scared of you."

Luna's eyes went blank "Yes he is. He just turned fear into hate. That's why he…" Her voice falters.

Bakura finishes "Why he rapes you."

She just nods. "After that who would want me… He is right about that. They will just use me like he does." She said this more to herself than to him.

Bakura rolls over to his side and leans on his elbow, head on his hand looking at her. "And you believe him?" He sounded annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I? No one has showed me anything else." She retorted.

Bakura growled and leant in, his face close to hers. Luna started to back away but he put his hand on her cheek. She froze in fear. Bakura could feel her start to shake, he knew she was scared of him right now. But all he could think of was the things that had come to him while he watched her bath.

His lips meet hers. He was careful not to push her. Luna's heart skipped a beat and she was about to pull away when she realised he wasn't forcing her. His lips were so light against hers it was like he was asking her to kiss back. Waiting for her to choose if she wanted this. She put a trembling hand on his chest. Bakura thought she was about to push him away, he slowly started to pull away. That tiny movement made Luna cry and she pushed her lips against his answering his kiss.

Softly he wiped away her tears with his thumb and let her control the kiss. Luna's heart was racing. Never had she kissed someone like this before. Runihura had forced his kisses but she had never kissed back. Bakura was gentle but she could feel his need for more. He was used to controlling and she could feel his body fight with the hunger for it. It scared her, but she didn't want to run away. After a moment Bakura broke the kiss and lent his forehead against hers so she wouldn't feel rejected, his thumb kept stroking her cheek.

Luna was still shaking so he wrapped his arm over her and pulled her against him. She buried her face into his chest and took deep breaths inhaling his scent. The arm he was leaning on he slipped under her head so she could use it as a pillow, resting his chin on her head.

He kept whispering that it was okay and run his hand up and down her back calming her. She was still in a slight shock. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, but she couldn't hear herself cry. All she could hear was his whispers and his heart beat. As she calmed down she started to realise things that were strange to her. Bakura's scent was calming her and that it smelt like protection and anger. But no where could she smell arousal. Kissing like that had always meant sex to her. For once she saw it didn't have to be and she felt safe. Bakura wouldn't do what Runihura had been doing to her.

Next thing she was aware of was Bastet calling her softly. She opened her eyes and realised she must have fallen asleep. Bakura's deep steady breaths told her he was asleep too.

Bastet stuck his head through the door.

The two of them hadn't moved from how they were when they had fallen asleep. Both on their sides facing each other. Luna's face in Bakura's chest. One of his arms over her, the other under her head with his chin resting on her head. Luna nuzzled into his chest before slowly sitting up. The movement woke Bakura up. He let her go and just laid there watching her.

"How long have we been out Bastet?"

"Not long a few hours?" He looked down sadly "Luzige is at the door. He says it's time."

Luna's feet felt like lend as she went to the door to face Luzige.

The man at the door was grinning. "Time to go little wolfie." He laughed.

Luzige was wearing a black robes with a hood over his head and a bit wrapped around his face showing only his eyes.

'_Ceremony robes' _she thought. Damnit they hadn't made plans to get Bastet away yet. She took a step out of the room when a idea struck her. She looked around but there was no one meaning everyone would be in to great room by now. She pounced on Luzige and twisted his neck before he knew what she was doing.

Bastet watched her with round eyes. Had she gone mad? Runihura would notice if Luzige didn't come back with her.

She dragged the body into the room and quickly started to take off the dead mans robes.

"Bakura!" She yelled.

Bakura came out of the bedroom and Luna threw the robes at his feet.

"Put it on. I have a idea."

While he was putting them on she explained. "You will pretend to be Luzige and take us to the great room. First chance you get take Bastet and get out. Go up the steps that we came down to get here, take a horse and some water and run."

"What about you?" Bakura asked as he fixed the robe to cover his face and head.

"I don't think I will be in any state to help. If it goes the way I think it will you will be on your own. Remember once he controls me he wont have power over Bastet. Get him out. Runihura will want him dead."

"Luna I wont leave you." Bastet cried.

"You have to little one… Runihura may make me hurt you." She kissed the boys head. "Remember I love you. You're my only family."

Bakura grabbed the boys hand and nodded to Luna. She followed them down the corridor to the great room.

When they entered Runihura was sitting on his throne up on the dais. He called her to him and command Luzige to stay where he was and to keep the boy away. Everyone but Runihura was wearing the same robes as Bakura so no one noticed he wasn't Luzige. Bakura nodded and held onto both of Bastet's arms. The boy tried to pull away and go to Luna.

Runihura took great pleasure at the boys anguish.

Luna stood in front of the throne. Runihura nodded to two men who were standing next to him. They took hold of Luna's arms, one on each side of her. One of them kicked her behind her knee making her kneel.

"Fucking sons of whores." She swore at them and tried to pull on her arms. She knew this was her last stand. But she wasn't about to give up without a fight. The men pulled her arms behind her and held her still. Musim came towards her carrying the bowl filled with her blood. He put the Anubis ruby in the blood and it started to dissolve. Once it was gone he dripped his finger in it and drew a Anubis eye on her forehead. She spat at him and growled sounding more like a wolf than a human. He started chanting and the blood on her head burned into her skin. She screamed at the pain. The blood burnt away leaving what looked like more a tattoo than a burn on her head. She tried to break free. Runihura watched her struggle with great amusement. Musim handed the bowl to his master. Runihura took it and held it in the air.

"Now watch the wolf become my puppet!" He yelled to his men. The men yelled back in triumph. Runihura cupped Luna's chin and forced her head up. He squeezed her face hard forcing her mouth open. He pulled enough blood into her mouth it dripped down the sides of her mouth. With her face held up she couldn't spit it out. So she did nothing. The blood just stayed there. Runihura handed the bowl back to Musim, never letting go of her head. He grinned down at her and blocked her nose.

Luna held her breath for as long as she could, but it wasn't enough. She swallowed the blood so she could breath through her mouth.

As soon as the blood was in her it worked its magic.

Everything went quiet. Runihura waves his hands to his men holding Luna and they let her go. She didn't move. Her head stayed up, her arms slightly bent back. Her pupils faded, she looked possessed, her canines started to grow becoming sharper and more wolf like. Her nails also got longer and sharper, looking like claws. Now she looked like a true Demon Wolf, the one Bastet had seen in his dreams.

The boy clung to Bakura and whispered. "She's gone."

"Stand." Runihura command her.

She didn't move. Runihura turned to Musim. "What's going on? Why isn't she listening?"

"Sir the ceremony didn't complete." Replied Musim feebly.

Runihura took of his circlet and handed it to the priest.

Bakura took that moment to quickly take off Bastet's circlet. Step one complete. The boy was free. Now how to get out?

Bastet held his hand and gentle gave it a pull whispering "Soon. I will tell you when. I have seen this before."

Bakura nodded and looked up to watch Luna.

Meanwhile Musim had put Runihura's circlet into the bowl of blood. It absorbed the rest of the blood and turned red. He handed it back to his master. Putting it on Runihura faced Luna.

"Stand." He said.

Like a puppet on a string she stood up. It was creepy. Like her body wasn't her own. Her eyes were the worst. They were dead. Luna wasn't in there anymore.

Luna come here and kiss me." he smirked.

Without hesitation she did so. Bakura had to look away. She really was gone. Runihura laughed and made her stand next to him. Her blank demon face looked out over the crowd.

"Luzige I want you to take Bastet outside and kill him." Runihura commanded. "Bring me back his head."

* * *

__I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure when I will have the next one up by. I am having some tattoos done on the inside of my wrists so they will be sore and typing might be painful. I will try and have one up before they get done thou.

**Review/Add and I will give you a cookie.**

**~Love Luna~**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating in sooo long. My laptop broke down on me so I had to wait to buy a new one.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Just to let you know that I use my main email account and every email I get my phone goes off. So I know all the time when someone messages/reviews me. I have had alot of txts. Thank you everyone.

Anywhy here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

This was Bakura's chance. He nodded at Runihura and pulled the boy out.

Once the doors closed behind him they ran for the stairs. He took them two at a time, once in the stables he made Bastet get some water while he got a horse ready.

It was night and the moon was full. He helped Bastet onto the horse and sat behind him. He turned the horse to the east and made off to the one place he knew he would be safe. His hideout.

After a hour or two Runihura noticed that Luzige hadn't returned. He had been to preoccupied with ordering Luna around that he didn't noticed how much time had gone by. He ordered two of his men to search while the rest were celebrating. 15 minutes later the men came back. There was no sign of Luzige or the kid, plus one of the horses was gone.

"What?!" Runihura turned to Luna. She had done this somehow.

"Where are they Luna?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him with dead blank eyes.

He grabbed her by her hair and twisted. "Answer me!" The vain on his head throbbed with rage.

Still she didn't make a sound, even as he hurt her. It was unearthly.

"What's wrong with her Musim?"

"Sir. Her spirit is gone. She is nothing but a shell now. I don't think she can talk."

Runihura let her go. "Show me where Luzige is?" If she couldn't talk then he would just make her show him.

Like on a string Luna took attention. She walked down the dais and lead them to her room.

Runihura tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. He swore at Luna and hit her across the face.

"Break the spell wolf!" he snapped.

Luna didn't even flinch as he hit her. She placed a hand on the door and it exploded.

Laying on the floor was Luzige's dead body. Musim checked the body. It was already stiff.

"He has been dead for at least 3 hours. Sir." He told Runihura.

Runihura thought it over. She had killed him when he came to get her then. But then who did he send Bastet off with.

Something red in the corner of the room caught his eye. He picked it up. It was a red robe covered in blood and ripped up. He had never seen Luna or Bastet wear something like this but he had seen it before.

He shoved it into Luna's face.

"Who's is this?" He didn't expect her to answer as she couldn't talk. But as the smell of Bakura filled her nostrils her eyes glowed blue and she looked alive for a second as she whispered.

"Bakura…"

Runihura saw the flash and moved the robe away from her. Was she still in there trying to get out?

He couldn't worry about that now. Bakura had been here. And Luna had kept him a secret. His one rival had been right under his nose. This sent Runihura into a rage. He smashed Luna's shelves apart items when flying all over.

He stood there breathing heavily. He would make her pay for this. He ordered his men away. He dragged Luna into her bedroom and pushed her against the wall. Kissing her roughly he untied her shirt. Luna's eyes were back to looking dead and lifeless, she didn't make a sound or move. It gave him the creeps so he turned her head to the side so she just looked at the wall. He looked at her half naked body. This wouldn't be has fun since she wouldn't fight back but he wanted her to pay for having Bakura here.

He covered one of her breasts with his hand and squeezed.

Luna growled deeply. Runihura looked at her face. She hadn't moved at all, but the sound was coming from deep inside her chest.

"Shut up!" He commanded and raised his free hand to strike her.

In a split second Luna's turned her head staring at him with soulless eyes. She had caught his arm by the wrist and her claws were breaking into his skin. Her lips were raised in a snarl, showing off her fangs and the growling deepen.

Runihura tried to pull away but her grip was string as steel. Using his hand on her breast he squeezed painfully yelling at her to let go.

His yells brought Musim back. The priest just stared at the two of them in horror. There was the promise of death in the girls eyes. He took a step forward to help his master. Luna's eyes looked at him and started to change colour to red. She twisted Runihura's wrist as she snapped her teeth at Musim.

Musim stopped in his tracks as Runihura fell to his knees letting her breast go.

Right as his hand left her body she returned to normal. Standing still as a statue, eyes back to being soulless.

Runihura and Musim just stared at her. Runihura didn't like this. She was stronger than he realised. He had banished her soul but there was something still there. Something more primal. He stood up and Musim came to help him. They left the girl just standing there.

Once back in Runihura's room he asked the priest what was going on. Musim treaded to his masters wounded wrist trying to think.

"I don't know Sir."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?! The ritual was your idea. What have you made?"

"The only thing I can think of sir is that her wolf side is coming to the surface."

"Her wolf side?"

The prist nodded. "I thought the ritual would seal both parts of her. That's why we used Anubis's power. But I think we only sealed half of her."

Runihura looked at the priest ready to murder him.

"B..but please sir. Sir don't worry. A wolf is easy to break. She will still follow your orders. Just…Just please don't do anything that will make the wolf feel threatened" Musim bowed low in fear.

Runihura didn't like the idea. Once Musim fixed up his wrist he sent him away telling him to bring Luna and two men, whoever wasn't to drunk to carry out a mission.

When Musim returned it was just with two men, twins, both looked the same, sandy brown hair, lean toned bodies. The only way to tell them apart was their eyes. One had blue, the other brown.

"Where's the girl?" Runihura asked.

"Boss she wouldn't listen to Musim." replied the blue eyed twin named Kek.

Runihura opened his door and yelled for Luna. She walked out of her room and came to him. He noticed that her top had been retied. Guess the wolf could think a little of for itself. That wasn't good for him.

"Seems our wolf had a guest and he as taken the cat. I want you three to track them down."

"Sure thing boss." answered Niu the brown eyed twin. "But do we need the girl?"

Runihura nodded. "She can track them to the ends of the earth if needs be." He faced Luna. "Wolf I want you to find where Bakura and your cat went. Find Bakura's hideout, then report back to me. Obey Kek and Niu until you report back. Understand?"

Luna just nodded. Runihura turned his attention back to the brothers. "I want you two to watch her. If she fails you are to report back to me."

"Yes boss." They both answered.

They went up to the stables and got the horses ready. None of the animals would go near Luna, she petrified them. She would just have to walk.

Kek looked at his brother "This is going to be a long ride."

Niu shrugged "Orders are orders."

By the time they were ready, the sun was coming up. When they were outside Luna started to stiff the air, then ran off to the east. She took long leaping strides, it looked like she was flying across the sand. The brothers rode their horses hard after her to keep up. Every now and then Luna would stop to give them time to catch up then she was off again.

Bakura and Bastet had made good on their time, as soon as the sun rose they came across a village. They watered the horse and refilled the water skin. Bakura even stole some food for them to last until they reached safety.

Bastet had been quiet the whole time. To Bakura's surprise he hadn't tried to fight going back. Not once. Did that mean Luna was gone for good? Bakura thought of leaving the boy here in the village. But no doubt Runihura would try find them and if they found the boy and they killed him there would be no more shadow realm for him. Best thing to do was to keep the boy close so he could keep him safe.

Suddenly Bastet started to look around then he looked at Bakura scared.

"They are coming."

"Do you know how many?"

"I can't see them." Bastet closed his eyes and concentrated more. "I can only see Luna… She is on the run… no wait… this feeling?" He opens his eyes and looks at Bakura, tears running down his cheeks. "She feels like she is on a hunt."

Bakura got up on the horse and reached down to pull Bastet up behind him.

"We need to leave now. Its still a day or two ride before we reach my place."

They rode off towards the hills that laid north east of the village. By evening Bastet told Bakura that Luna had reached the village.

"Can you tell if they are still on the move or are they going to rest?"

"Luna feels uneasy. I am guessing they have stopped. She is restless. Bakura?… There is something you should know about Luna… About her wolf."

At the village the twins watered the horses. They talked to the locals and found out that Bastet and Bakura had been there that morning. Luna wanted to get going and kept going outside the village and looking over the sands.

"Hey wolf girl." Kek called out to her. "We aren't going anywhere until morning. The horses need to rest or we will never catch up." Him and his brother headed to the Inn to order food and women.

A hour or two after night fall the two of them were well and truly drunk. Luna took off into the night to follow her pray. The twins didn't even know she had left.

When the sun had set Bakura stopped the horse. They all needed some rest. It was safe cause Bastet had told him that the people after them weren't on the move yet.

Bakura made a small fire from some wood he had gotten from the village. Dessert nights were very cold. While Bakura made them a hot meal Bastet told him more of Luna's wolf side.

"People like me and Luna have to live with other side of ourselves. We are one with our animal sides yet we are always trying to control it. We aren't two different beings… this is hard to explain."

Bakura handed a bowl of food to the boy. "Just try and explain it best as you can. I will just listen."

"Ok." Bastet took a deep breath "Everyone is this world is governed by instincts. A mothers instinct to protect her child for example. A mother would do anything for her child, even give her own life. I am part cat so I have the instincts of a cat. There are times where the cat instincts in myself are at conflict with my human instincts. As a cat I have a desire to hunt and kill, but I also frighten easily. My human side as to live with that and make it more acceptable. Luna is part wolf so she has to fight with her own instincts. Namely those to protect her pack, and her desire for freedom. But also as a wolf she will obey her alpha who she now sees as Runihura thanks to his spell. But if his orders were to conflict with her other instincts then I think she will break from them."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause to a wolf protecting the pack and staying alive is above all else. But we, Luna and I, have to be careful. If we sink to much into the animal within us then we start to forget we are human as well. We just become the animal in human skin. That is why we have to fight all the time to keep those animal instincts at bay."

Bakura added more wood to the fire. "Runihura's spell… Do you think it locked away her human half?"

Bastet nodded "Yes I do. Without her human soul the wolf will come out to protect the body and stay alive."

Bakura laid back on the sand and watched to stars. What Bastet told him made some sense but he still didn't fully understand. In the end there was nothing he could do right now and he fell asleep, leaving Bastet to watch over the fire.

Without having to stop for the twins Luna caught up with the two of them. She stayed down wind so Bastet wouldn't catch her scent. She saw that Bakura was laying down. She listened closely and could tell he was asleep by the sound of his breathing. Bastet had his back to her looking into the fire. She was about to slip away when the wind changed course and brought her smell to the boy. Bastet turned around and saw the light reflect off her eyes.

"Lu?" He whispered.

His voice stopped Luna in her tracks. Very slowly Bastet stood up. He took a few steps forward and stopped. He held out his arms to Luna, the cat in him was telling him to run but he fought it.

Luna started to walk towards him, something was calling her to him. She could smell his fear. Normally this would have made her give chase but inside it made her feel sad. She sniffed his hands and up to his hair.

Bastet was very careful not to move. She kneeled down so she was face to face with him. Slowly he put his hand on her cheek, she nuzzled into his hand and whimpered.

Bakura woke at the sound and saw her. He leapt up and made a grab for Bastet to pull him away. Luna was faster. She grabbed the boy and pulled him behind her and faced Bakura with glowing red eyes. Getting ready to pounce she growled deeply at him and bared her fangs.

"STOP!" Yelled Bastet.

Bakura didn't move. Luna straighten up and her eyes went back to blue and lifeless. No one moved for a minute or two, then Bastet took Luna's hand.

"Luna?"

She looked down at the boy.

"Luna? Please come back. Fight the wolf." The hand he was hold he put on his cheek and he started to purr.

Bakura took a step forward towards them. Luna's head snapped up watching him. It was eerie the way she did that. One moment looking at the kid next at him.

"Luna? I promise I'm not going to hurt him." He said softly as he could as he took around step forward. She didn't move so he kept moving until he was standing in front of her. He placed a hand on her cheek. His scent filled her nose and her eyes started to glow again. But not red this time they were glowing blue.

"Bakura…" her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yes, that's it. It's me." He put his other hand on her cheek cupping her face.

Her whole body started to shake and she tipped her head up and howled long and deep. She pulled herself away from them and run off.

Bakura grabbed Bastet's arm to stop him from falling. It had taken all that the kid had in him not to run away from Luna.

"We need to leave now." commanded Bakura.

The boy nodded. He was sad, but he knew that Luna was somewhere in her body somewhere fighting. It gave him hope.

* * *

Luna is fighting. Yay Luna. You go girl. But can Bastet and Bakura brake the spell? Is getting her human side going to be enough?

I hope I didnt confuse anyone with the way I explained the other sides of Luna and Bastet. I dont want people to think of her has a werewolf. Just has wolf like powers and instincts.

Review please and thank you.

~ ShadowLuna


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I have my reasons and I am going to have a little bit of a rant before I start this chapter.

First I am so glad this year is almost over. This has been the worst year of my life. As some of you know my grandma died earlier this year. The day after my birthday. I had lived with my grandma up to 6 years ago so she was very important in my life. The day of her funeral my landlord informs me that the house I am living in has been sold so we have to move and fast. I don't get on well with my parents so I cant go to them. So I had to work a lot of overtime to get enough money to make the move. About 2 months in my new house one of my cats was poisoned and I found her dead on my front doorstep. Now I know she is only a cat. But me and my BF got her and her twin brother cause we felt like something was missing in our lives. So to me it was like losing another family member. Hard part was she had just turned one a month before she died. It was so hard watching her brother wonder around the house calling for her and it didn't help that they are twins. I based Bastet off of them so writing about him made me think of her and I couldn't do it. When I felt like I was all good. My computer fucked up on me and I lost everything. All my typed notes of this story were gone and I had even typed up around 3 chapters that I hadn't got around to posting. All of it gone. So I sulked about that for awhile. But I had my handwritten notes so I thought to will all be good, I just had to get a new computer. After finally getting one and working my way back into writing again I discovered that my notebook with all my notes has gone missing. I turned the whole house upside down but nothing. Even my BF tried helping. That's a big thing for him cause he doesn't like fan fiction. But even after his help I still cant find it. So I have been trying to remember where I was up to and where I was going with this. I got a new notebook and I am going to start writing everyday again to try and get back what I lost.

I do have to thank my best friend for her help. I was kinda scared to show her my story but she likes it and has been helping me get back to updating more. She wants to know what happens so bad but I wont tell her.

And if your reading this Trudi then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you and you're the bestest friend ever and everyone should thank her for getting this story started again.

Ok so I have finished my rant. Those who read this thanks. I'm sorry about its length but I had to get it out there.

* * *

_**Chapter 14.**_

Luna didn't stop running until she was back at the village. It was very early morning, the sun would be up in a few more hours. She sniffed out where the twins were sleep and woke them up. They cursed her and she snarled at them.

Finally she had them moving. By the time they reached the place where she had found Bakura and Bastet the sun was high in the sky. She felt the fire and the ashes where cold, so she knew they had left when she did. She got down on her hands and knees and sniffed around. Once she had their trail she was off again running at a amazing speed that the brothers found hard to keep up with.

By mid afternoon around 4pm judging from the sun, Bakura and Bastet had reached the hills that they had been heading for since leaving the village. There was a small hidden dirt track that snaked its way through the two hills and they followed it. Bastet couldn't believe what he saw at the end of the path. The path widen out and blocking their way was a large wall about 10 feet tall.

Bakura yelled out and a head appeared over the top of the wall.

"Hey boss welcome back," said the owner of the new face. The face belonged to a middle aged man. He disappeared and there was the sound of wood groaning as a gate was pulled up.

Inside was a oasis. There were huts around and lots of trees. It was prefect. The hill hid it completely making the gate the only way in and out.

Bakura got off the horse and walked it through the gate. Bastet just looked around in amazement. Looking behind him he saw that on the inside of the wall there was a walkway so guards could walk along and keep a eye out for anyone.

Bakura noticed Bastet looking around. "When we found this place it had been deserted for a long time. We fixed up the huts and it became home."

All Bastet could do was nod. Home indeed. There were kids running around and woman drawing water from the well in the middle of the village. Behind the houses at the back was a large lake of water. A real village. A village of Thieves. This was nothing like Runihura's hideout.

They had made it to the well and lots of people were asking Bakura were he had been. Bakura helped Bastet get down off the horse and handed the reins to one of his men. Bastet could feel the people staring at him and he looked down and pressed into Bakura's side.

"Who's the kid Bakura?" one of the men asked.

"His name is Bastet and he has no home and recently lost his family," he answered "But I will tell you more later. Make plans for a feast. I will tell everyone what happened."

The man nodded and lead the horse away while calling for others to make plans.

Bakura walked on towards the lake. Next to the lake was a lone house, it was bigger than the others. Bastet followed not knowing where else he could go or what to do.

Bakura opened the door and let Bastet in. The house had two floors. The first floor was one big open space. To the right was looked like a kitchen area, in the middle was chairs and couches, the right wall had a stone fire place built into the wall At the back there was a wooden stair case built into the wall going up to the second floor.

"This is my home. You will be safe here. Come and go as you please. BUT do not leave the village understand Bastet?"

The boy nodded and Bakura patted his head and headed back out. Bastet sat down in a chair and closed his eyes _'Luna can you really lost to me.' _he thought.

By the time Luna and the twins reached the hill it was pitch black. She found the hidden path and was leading the brothers down it. It was hard in the dark and the path kept disappearing. They rounded a corner and saw the path widen out to reveal the wall. They left the horses and sneaked up to the wall. They heard laughter and music in the air. Waiting for the guard to finish his rounds. Kek helped Niu up to see over the wall.

The square had been lit up and tables were lined up with food. People were eating and drinking just having fun. Niu looked around and whispered down to his brother "Shit it's just a village having a party. Bitch must had lead us wrong."

He was about to get down when he heard some kids laughing and one ran to hide behind a house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the child was Bastet.

"Got ya." He whispered and jumped down off his brothers shoulders.

Bastet leant against the wall of the house. He was playing hide and seek. He was listening to any sounds of someone looking for him when there was a breeze. He froze and looked over at the wall. He couldn't see anything but he could smell them. He ran out of his hiding spot and bolted for Bakura.

Bakura was in the middle of tell his men of Luna's fight with the wolves, this was like the 5th time he had told the story, he stopped went Bastet grabbed onto his arm and gave a trug. The kid was panting and pointed to the wall. "She's here," is all he said.

Bakura got up and ordered two of his men to follow him. They went to the wall and saw the spies slipping away around the corner. Bakura noticed that there was only three of them and he was betting Luna was one of them.

They opened the gate and ran out after them. If they got away and reported back to Runihura it would bring war to the small village. Bakura wouldn't let that happen. This was his place, his home. Some of his men had families here. This was the only safe place for them. It needed to be protected.

Bakura and his men caught up the three spies pretty quickly cause they knew this path like the back of their hands.

Bakura ordered his men not to attack the girl but to get the other two. The twins knowing there was no way out of this but to fight, draw their swords and attacked the two men coming at them.

Luna stood still watching the fight. Bakura approached her slowly with caution, his hands up showing her he didn't have weapons.

"Luna?" he called.

Her face turned to look at him and he was meet with those blank soul less eyes once again. She didn't move and let Bakura get closer. When he called her again she felt a pull within her and she walked towards him. He thought back to the night before of how his touch helped her remember who he was so he lowered his hands and held one out to her. She reached out and took his hand.

Niu saw them holding hands and he yelled out. "Wolf, Kill Him."

Runihura's command that she was to obey the twins flashed into her mind and she gripped onto Bakura's hand hard. Her claws digging into his flash. He swore and pulled his hand free before she could get a proper grip. Luna swiped at him with her other hand making him jump back just in time. He drew his sword.

Luna came at him again and again, each time he blocked with his swords. He was a skilled fighter but unless he fought back he knew she would kill him. After a few more swipes Luna jumped back and began to circle him, looking for a opening.

Meanwhile with the twins fight. Kek had his opponent on the ground and was about to finish him off when a stone hit in back of the head. He spun around and saw Bastet. Leaving his opponent unconscious Kek took off running at the kid. Bastet turned to run and tripped over a stone. Kek was on him quick as lighting. Kek picked the kid up and threw him. Bastet landed a few dozen paces behind Bakura. Kek walked over to him, loving the look of terror in the boys eyes as he tried to crawl away. He raised his sword to take off the child's head. Bastet let out a blood curdling scream.

Luna droved past Bakura and wrapped herself around the small boy just as Kek's blade came down. His blade sliced deep into her lower back. She let loose and unearthly howl of deep inside her.

The sound made the other two men stop fighting each other. All eyes were on the girl.

Her body trembled and she slowly stood up. Her eyes were blood red. She lunged at Kek and hit his sword away with one swipe of her claw. Her other hand came up and clamped around his throat.

Bakura hurried over to Bastet and helped him to his feet.

Kek struggled to get out of Luna's death hold. He ordered for her to let him go, but she was to far gone.

Growling at him she tightens her grip. Kek grasps for air, getting none into his lungs. Luna raises her free hand and drives it straight into Kek's chest. Her claws are as sharp as any steel and they sliced through him. She grabs onto his heart and rips it out of his chest. Kek goes limp in her hands and she drops him. Looking at his heart in her hand she squeezes it turning it to mush.

At seeing his brother die. Niu takes off while everyone else is watching the demon Luna had become.

Bakura walks up to her and she spins around to face him. She growls at him but he doesn't stop. He reaches out and puts a hand on her cheek, his other arm wraps around her waist pulling her to him.

She puts her hands on his head and was about to snap his neck when he pushes his lips against hers and kisses her deeply holding onto her tighter. As her heart skips beat she crumbles in his arms unconscious.

Bakura picks her up and looks around for Niu. Swearing when he realises the man was gone. His own men are injured but alive. He looks down at Bastet. "That was stupid. You could have been killed." He growls at the boy. Bastet looks down ashamed.

Bakura orders his men back to the village. He really wanted to go after Niu but his men were in no condition to follow him and he wasn't about to leave Luna with them in case she woke up. He wasn't sure if had sent her demon half to the shadow realm or not.

They go back inside the gate. See the two wounded men everyone stops what they are doing ending the little party, some of the woman treated the wounded men. Bakura took Luna to small hut on the edge of the village. The hut was just one room with no windows and only a single door. In the middle was a solid wooden post, attached to it were metal cuffs. They used this place to keep prisoners and/or hostages. He put Luna down against the post and took her hold of her hands. Sighing he lifted her hands up above her head and cuffed her. She still hadn't turned back to normal. Her nails were still long like claws, her fangs could still been seen against her lower lip, the tattoo was still on her head. He tried to rub it off but no it wasn't that easy.

He sat away from her and watched her thinking of how to get her back. He remembered how he had brought her back from the shadow realm when she was teaching him. Maybe he could bring her back and leave the demon there. She said that with her blood he could get there but she hadn't yet told him how. If getting back was just a matter of concentrating on what held you to the real world maybe the reverse was true. Closing his eyes he thought of all the reasons why he needed the realm and remember what it was being there. He felt a sharp tug on his soul taking his breath away. He opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He put his hand over his heart feeling pain like he had been punched very hard. Shadows swirled and wailed around him. He was here but now what. Did he need to search for her? Or was being her and thinking about her enough? God damn woman should have taught him more. He stood up and took a few paces. He stopped when there was a deep growl coming next to him. This didn't sound like the normal sounds that came from this place. Slowly turning around he came face to face with a huge wolf. This beast was enormous. It was standing up and its face was level with his own. It snapped its jaws at him showing off its huge canines. Its eyes were blood read and promised death. Its whole body looked to be made of shadows but it was also solid. It lunged at him. He heard a woman scream no and he was pushed aside before the brute could get to him. He fell hard and blacked out.

He woke with a start. He was back in the real world. He looked over at Luna and she was staring back at him with red eyes. The same eyes that the shadow wolf had. She growled at him as he started to move and pulled at the cuffs.

It didn't work. He had brought back the demon. There was a knock on the door and Luna made a dash for the sound pulling hard on the cuffs and trying to stand. Bastet came in and saw her raving mad. He looked away and tears rolled down his cheeks. Bakura stood up and opened the door to leave. He looked back at the boy and motioned his head for the boy to follow.

"Can I please stay?" the child asked wiping away his tears.

"It isn't safe." Bakura said bluntly

"Maybe I can get her back. Like in the desert." He looked up at Bakura his eyes pleading with him.

"Don't go near her." was all Bakura said has he closed the door.

* * *

Well my handwritten notes stop there. I'm sorry. I am going to try my hardest to work on getting new chapters posted at least once a fortnight. Also I have a fav to ask. Please review. I didn't get much last chapter and I will admit I was dishearten. Also I have been thinking of redoing a very very old fan fiction I wrote about Seto Kaiba. I use to have it on quizilla but I took it down years ago. I still have it. It is badly written and like most fan fictions on that site it is made to be read as the reader is the main character. If anyone would like to read it just PM me and I will email it to you. Its long. I just want to know if it's a good idea to remake it or can it. The basic plot of the story I wanna keep but there will be a lot of changes.

Thanks for reading see you next time.

Love ShadowLuna


End file.
